Pink Riding Hood
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Her grandmother was Red Riding Hood years ago and now it is passed down to Amy being the descendent of Red Riding Hood. Unlike how the legendary story goes, how will she and the blue werehog react when they first meet? Will the descendants do like from the story or something new than their ancestors?
1. Werehog

**Its been a very long time since I can remember the old classic fairytale story Little Red Riding Hood. And of course, I have read some rare SonAmy stories that is like Red Riding Hood but differently. But this time, I wanted to make mine a bit different. Like more modern or something. And also with the characters' POV in the story. Like how I did the POVs in Werewolf Curse last year.**

 **Characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Story image cover art by me.**

* * *

 _It was such a peaceful moment at the woods and I often walked with my basket filled with sweets for my grandmother. Those days I was a cute and kind happy girl wearing a red hood. But one day as my grandmother was lying sick in bed, a large wolf creature came to devour her. As I came to my grandmother as usual the creature disguised as her and cleverly tricked me until my curiosity saw through her disguise until the werehog ate me too. A hunter arrived in time as the were-creature slept and he cut us both out while the wolf was given anesthetic to not wake up. While he could wake up soon we filled him with rocks. As he woke up an hour later we filled his stomach with rocks and because of this the wolf creature died. From that day me and my family got better home defense._

 **(Amy's POV)**  
My grandmother told me her story of how she and my Great-Great-Great…..Crud….too many greats. I'll just say my ancestor instead. Anyways, how my grandmother and my ancestor survived through the horror. It was scary how this were-creature died.

"Whoa, that's some story, Granny" I sheepishly clapped at hearing my Granny's story.

"I know, dear. But they finally got rid of him. So Amy, if you meet a wolf or something like one, be very careful" My Grandmother said, despite being a teen my Grandmother is still overprotective.

"Granny, I am always prepared for wild predators. But they never harm me because they don't see me as a hunter" I said, though it's kinda sad to see all wild animals hiding in the woods because of poachers.

"I understand. Many species today are endangered. Many have tried to survive without going into extinction" My grandmother said and looked at the window seeing the rain outside.

"Sometimes I don't know how they have evolved for thousands of years ago. There's a difference between predator and prey" I said, reading my Grandma's old story book titled 'Red Riding Hood'.

"Depending on climate they adapt" My grandma said before heading to the kitchen.

I wonder if there is such a thing as were-creatures. I only have seen it in movies and stories but not in real life. It's so hard to believe in fairytale stories. Eventually I headed into my room and there I continued reading the book. I wondered if the events of my ancestor are based on this.

 **(Werehog's POV)**  
Man, I really hate the rain! And I definitely hate the poachers hunting for animals to kill. Do they ever learn that killing animals for nothing can cause the animals to go endangered? I must find shelter somewhere but no one can see me like this or they'll freak out. For years since I lived in a den with my father but he abandoned me when I was 7 years old. And now today, this vicious wild bear stole my den and I was no match for this wild beast.  
I was still trying to find shelter in the forest but got nothing. Not even the wild animals that live in the den will let me stay for one night because they only saw me walking on two legs instead of fours. And these wild animals don't like creatures that walk on two legs.

I saw a light in the woods and decided to get a closer look; better not be hunters again, "Please don't be hunters. Please, please, please" I prayed to myself while walking slowly. But my legs gave in and I collapsed just as I reached my destination. I looked up to see it was a house. Well, I won't be knocking on the door but I see there's a small wooden shack near the garden field. Perfect, anything to get out of this rain. I used my last strength to get inside it and I closed the door, "There, now I feel safe and warm. For now" I said and shook my wet fur. Suddenly I was pretty sure I heard something but there was nothing. I closed my eyes and slept on the floor.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
The next morning was a beautiful day for me to go walking in the forest. I could hear the animals like the birds critter and even distantly hear deer herds running. I had my red cloak and hood on. My grandma made this cloak for my 13th birthday last year. Even though this is the 21st century and people don't wear cloaks anymore but some people do wear them. The cloak kinda suits my last name Rose as its red as one too. Now I'm going to the little town outside the forest. I have my iPhone with me incase my grandma calls me for something. Just then, I got a funny feeling something big is following me. My rapid heart is telling me to run from it. I looked around until I saw the bushes rustle.

"Whoever is in the bushes, reveal yourself" I said calmly, not wanting to sound very serious. Then out of the bushes a blue hedgehog came out but he did not look like any normal mobian hedgehog. He had big teeth and claws.

"If you freak out or run screaming like a girl, I'll eat you!" he growled viciously. I gasped in horror but when I looked at him he didn't even attack me. He laughed hysterically, "Hahaha! I was kidding!"

I gave a weird look at him and got closer, "Really? Because a were-creature ate my ancestor long ago" I said.

"Hey, not every were-monster eats anyone. I find people too boney" the werehog said.

"Hmph! So it's true. Were-monsters do exist. You expect me to say 'Oh, what big teeth you have?' I don't think so" I crossed my arms.

"Because I can eat chilidogs in one bite" The werehog said.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him.

 **(Werehog's POV)**  
I smirked at this naïve pink hedgehog when she asked what my name is, "I'm Sonic" I said to her.

"Nice name. My name is Amy Rose" the red hooded girl introduced herself. She looked so innocent and quite cute. Even though she's a girl but her outfit makes her look a little tomboyish or something. White sleeve shirt, blue skinny legging jeans, blue light short skirt, and red boots.

"Cute name for a lady" I teased her which made her blush a little.

"I'm no lady, fur ball! And if I was really a lady I would be wearing a dress but don't like dresses" She grinned at me. Very good point there, hooded girl.

"Oh, yeah. If I was a cute little dog you wouldn't resist my cuteness. Girls can't resist cute little dogs" I smirked back at her but she scoffed in annoyance.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You're also a dog too if you forgotten what you are" She said to me like she has won this game.

"What? I'm no dog, pinkie. I'm a werewolf. Eh, werehog I mean" I corrected myself and crossed my arms.

"It's the same thing. Wolves and dogs are part canines. Unless you can't resist playing fetch like a dog" Amy chuckled and picked up a stick.

"Oh, hell no! No! No! No! No!" I gasped and tried to resist when Amy waved the stick. Damn it! I can't control my tail or my excitement! Me and my stupid big mouth! Why did I have to tease her like that?! WHY?!

"Fetch!" She threw the stick and I ran after it like a dog. As soon as I picked the stick up with my mouth I ran back. Shit! This is so embarrassing!

"Good boy" Amy giggled and pets me but I scoffed grumpily, throwing the stick aside.

"It wasn't funny, woman. But I did have some fun. It's been years since I can remember what fun is. Anyways, I gotta go. I don't wanna get hunted by hunters" I said and walked through the trees.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Unbelievable! I just met a werehog, a kind one that is but still a bit cocky. But there comes a thought in my head, how will my grandma react if I tell her I met a werehog? But how am I gonna convince her that Sonic does not eat people? Well, it's worth a try.


	2. Amy's Cousin

**10/06/17**

 **4 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Follows.**

 **This time I made Sally a good guy. I'm no longer bashing her in my Sonamy stories anymore. Even my fan character Nebula is done being rude to Sally in my stories. In my future stories I'll have Nebula be nice to Sally. For those that are fans/support Sally Acorn, Nebula and I are deeply VERY sorry for how we treat Sally badly in our old stories in the past. But we hope we'll try to improve better for the future.**

 **Sally Acorn and Rob O' Hedge belongs to (c) Archie/IDW.**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I was on my way to the town to go shopping at the grocery store to buy some food for me and my Granny. I strolled down on the sidewalk and right into the parking lot of the store. Then I headed inside the store and picked a medium shopping cart to take my supplies in. I better not forget to buy milk. As soon as I was done I headed to the cashier. She was a chipmunk/squirrel mix, "Morning Amy" She waved to me.

"Morning Sally" I recognized the cashier as Sally Acorn.

"Anything new you have decided to get?" She asked me.

"Nah, the usual" I said and let her scan the code tags of the food for the price and puts them in the shopping bag.

"Okay then. I hope you and your Grandma are not facing large predators in the woods. You know there are bears in there" Sally said, she was often suggesting me and my grandmother to move in town.

"Thanks but I'm happy living in the woods. I'm always careful" I said.

"Okay, then" Sally shrugs.

"I know what you mean, Sally. But predators don't always attack people. Unless if there's a hunter with guns they will attack" I said to her.

"I hate hunters but I'm glad you're no hunter" Sally said.

"Yeah, anyways I gotta go. See ya, Sally" I said and gave her my cash and grabbed the shopping bags.

"Don't forget your change" Sally hands me the change and receipt.

"Thanks. See ya!" I said before I left waving. Sally waved back before resuming her job.

Soon I was walking in the forest while thinking of that blue werehog. I know it's a bit awkward that I learned to never talk to strangers that I don't even know. But at least he mentioned he hates eating people so I can feel safe, I hope.

I reached the house and went inside before closing the door. When I went into the kitchen I saw my Granny but there was also someone I know who is adventurous and brave like his ancestor Robin Hood. My cousin Rob O' Hedge.

"Oh, hi there Amy" Rob saw me and goes up to me.

"Hi, Rob" I hugged him.

"It's been a while since I saw you, Amelia. Wanna see my archery skills and how they have improved?" Rob said and showed his bow.

"Sure, if you can get a bullseye" I said.

"You bet" He gave a smug smile.

Once outside we took out a target so we can see how much Rob O' Hedge's skills has improved. He took an arrow and pulls it on his bow, "I won't miss this time" he said and shoots the arrow and it was just inches from the middle.

"Almost" I chuckled, "But you're getting there. Like how you did at the Olympic Games last year"

"Yeah, and I got a gold medal for that" Rob said. He shoots another arrow and he gets a bullseye and grins at this, "Bullseye!" He turns around to me and gave thumbs up.

"Very good, cousin!" I clapped for him.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I was hiding up in the tree watching this teal colored fur hedgehog wearing a brown hooded cloak showing Amy his archery skills. I better hope he's not here to hunt though but he shows kindness to her and her granny. But I can't show myself now that he has an arrow and bow. I better get out of here but if I made noise it will get his attention. Well, all I have to do is wait until they're back inside the house.

"You are definitely like your ancestor Robin Hood" Amy said to her cousin.

"Yeah, it runs in the family" Her cousin said, posing with the bow and arrow. Making Amy giggle cutely.

"Definitely. Well, it's great that you're improved, Rob. Keep it up" Amy said to her cousin Rob.

"Thanks" Rob said, heading inside with her.

Now I had the chance to get down from the tree. As I got down I head into the forest to find the river to catch some fish with my paw-hands. Eventually my ears perked up when I hear a river roaring lowly, which means I'm getting close. I found the river and I waited patiently until I swipe my paw-hand into the water and caught a huge salmon fish. It started to wiggle aggressively in my paw but I punctured my claws to kill it. I sat at the rock to eat my fish and spit out the tiny little bones in it. I looked around and at the waterfall. But then I resumed eating my fish in peace and quiet. Luckily there are no hunters around now.

But then I heard something in the bushes, "Hmm?" I dropped my eaten fish on the ground. Wait a second, it's not a hunter. My nose caught a scent and I recognized that scent. It's that same wild bear that stole my den! Indeed I was right when that bear walked out of the bushes and stood on his hind legs and roared at me. I bared my teeth and snarled like a mad wolf.

"GRRRRRR!" I slowly walked on all fours, pacing back and forth without looking away from that vicious wild bear. The bear took menacing steps towards me trying to tell it's his territory and not mine. But I am not gonna give up! I crouched and jumped at the bear, biting him on the shoulder. But the bear then hits me hard with his paw, giving me five slashes on my chest. The bear stood on his hind legs again and roared before trying to strike me again. This time I dodged and tackled the bear.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I was taking a hike in the forest again to find Sonic. I brought my picnic basket with food to share with him, "Where is Sonic?" I said to myself while searching. Just then I heard splashing and roaring from the river, one sounded like a wolf and the other a bear. Then I heard screaming! That can only mean one thing! A fight between Sonic and a bear!

I ran to where it's coming from and saw Sonic getting slashed by a wild bear! I'm no match for this wild predator but I gotta think fast to get that wild beast away from Sonic!

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted to get the bear's attention. The bear stops attacking Sonic and saw me, "Yeah, that's right! I do not like how you bully this poor wolf for no reason! Let me tell you something, wild beast! If I see you bullying this wolf or any other small animals in the forest I will have those hunters hunt your head! UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled so loud like a mad woman at the wild vicious beast. But it did startle the bear. It growls in defeat and leaves the injured blue werehog alone, not in the mood to fight me. I then ran to Sonic and saw the slashes the bear made on his chest and arm, he needs help now before he loses too much blood. I can hear him whimper in pain like a real wolf.

"Help…" He groaned and tries to get up but I helped him on his feet. The picnic is canceled. Looks like I'm gonna have to use the picnic sheet to wrap it around on Sonic's claw marks on his chest to stop the bleeding. I took out the picnic sheet from my basket and wrapped it around on Sonic's chest and tied it up.

"Can you stand?" I asked him.

"I think so. I need some rest too" He groaned a little.

"We gotta get you to my house. My grandmother lives there but I'm sure I'll reason with her" I said, helping Sonic to walk.

"Thank you" Sonic smiled weakly.

Soon we arrived at my house and then I opened the door, "Granny! Rob! I need help!"

"What is it?!" My grandma ran out and gasps when she saw Sonic the Werehog.

"A werehog?!" Rob gasped.

"Granny. Rob. He's not like the werehog who ate our ancestor. He's an innocent boy" I reasoned with them.

"But…he looks so much like the one that ate my grandmother" My grandma said.

"Maybe the one you're talking about could be my Great Grandfather" Sonic weakly said but groaned a little.

"Amy, get rid of him. We can't let that happen again" My grandmother was getting slightly paranoid.

"No Granny. I can't leave him out there to die. Look at him. He's bleeding badly and I'm not gonna watch him suffer" I said, a little upset that my Granny can't give Sonic a chance. I helped Sonic go upstairs to my room. I placed him on my bed and removed the picnic sheet to treat his wounds. I took the first aid and took out the bandages and stitches.

"Hold still, Sonic. This might sting a little" I said and carefully fixed his wounds.

"I just hope these don't give me ugly scars" Sonic moans.

"Easy Sonic. Just relax" I shushed him.


	3. Kindness

**10/10/17**

 **9 Reviews, 9 Favs, 6 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
The pink hooded hedgehog treated my injuries and took care of me all day. No one has ever helped me for years or gave me hospitality. Now I really hope her grandmother will accept me since I'm nothing like my werehog ancestor who ate her alive. I mean my father once told me the story about his grandfather but I was not able to understand because I was a young kid. He wanted me to follow my Great Grandfather's footsteps but I refused. I still look a little bit like my ancestor but my personality is nothing compared like him because I had my mother's kindness. I don't know why he even bothered to swallow two innocent people. Oh, now I hear someone coming. I looked and saw it was no other than Amy's grandmother who seemed regretful of not trusting me.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'What big teeth you have' and 'What big claws you have' and 'What big bad wolfie face you have.' I know you don't trust me because my face reminds you of my Great Grandfather. And of course, in bed like a disguised grandmother. Which I'm not" I sigh and waited to hear what she has to say.

"No, it's about what Amy said about you. You are different from the one who attacked me and my grandmother" Amy's grandma said.

"And?" I wanted more answer.

"And I'm sorry for misjudging you. My granddaughter was right about you after you got injured by a bear" she said.

I looked at her and it looked like she was very sorry, "Apology accepted" I said.

That's when Amy came upstairs and saw me talking to her grandma, "Is everything all right?" Amy asked us.

"Yes, Amy dear. I just got Sonic's apology. Now I leave you two alone for the moment" Her grandmother said and left the room.

"I see you didn't eat my grandmother" Amy teased me.

"Amy you know I never eat people" I said and rolled on my side.

"I never forgot that, Sonic. I was just teasing. So how are you feeling right now?" She asked me.

"Better. I guess I owe you one" I said with a weak smile.

Amy smiles back and sat on the edge of the bed, "That's good. And it's almost dinner time and I thought that you might want something to eat downstairs in the kitchen. But I just wanna know if you can walk okay?" She asked.

"I'll try" I got up from the bed and carefully went down the stairs with Amy who held me incase if I fall. I could tell by the scent it is chili dogs, "I smell chili dogs" I said, controlling my excitement.

"Yup" Amy said and headed to the kitchen with me. Rob and Amy's grandma were at the table already.

"Ah, you're finally awake. The name's Rob" Rob introduced himself to me.

"I'm Sonic" I introduced myself to him.

"Nice, and Amy told us you like chili dogs, right?" Rob asked me.

"Yup, chili dogs are my favorite food" I took one chili dog.

"Enjoy" Amy said.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
After having chili dogs, Sonic and I went outside sitting on the garden chairs. We saw the sun setting down a little, making the daylight sky turn red-orange, "Sonic, how was your life during your childhood?" I asked Sonic about his past.

"Well….it starts out great when my parents and I lived in a den like wolves. My father wasn't that kind to me and he wanted me to follow my Great Grandfather's footsteps but I refused. My mother filled me with kindness which I really liked" He said but then sighs in sadness, "One day, my mother died of sickness and my father forced me to leave her behind. And he tried to raise me to be mean and savage but I was too young and naïve because my kindness was too strong against my father's nature. No matter how hard he tried to raise me, he gave up and abandoned me when I was 7 years old" He explained to me.

"Some father he is. No offense" I heard how mean Sonic's father must have been.

"None taken. I'm not seeing him again" Sonic said.

"And I'm sorry to hear that your mother died a long time ago. She really did raise you to be kind because that's what a real parent does to raise their child with kindness" I said to him. I noticed small traces of tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Amy. I really miss her" Sonic hugs me softly.

I was taken back at him hugging me in his fuzzy arms but I hugged him back for comfort. His fur feels so warm and soft like his body temperature is giving him a fever but not literally. But I was also careful with his injured torso since he's still wearing his wrapped up bandages, "It's all right Sonic" I said to him.

"Yeah, but maybe my father had a reason to sorta raise me like this. Survival in the forest" He said to me as we let go of the hug.

"Maybe. But was it anytime he was nice?" I wondered.

"Not that I know but I'll say no" He said.  
"Okay. I suppose no one is perfect" I shrugged.

"Well, you're the first normal one showing care" Sonic said.

"Thanks and you also show kindness too because you never eat people" I said.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said.

"You're welcome" I said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy's kindness really reminds me of my mother. The way to she spoke to me really made me feel…..happy. Which I haven't felt for years since I was alone in the wild but my mother's kindness held onto me from going savage like a real wolf. Now I hope the happiness will keep me from losing my mind. Even though I am a werehog on the outside but deep down I'm still a hedgehog on the inside. I guess my ancestor lost his morality, that's why he went savage and insane.

Amy and I went back inside the house, "I have to admit. I do look like I'm a predator on the outside but deep down I have soft feelings on the inside like prey" I said to her.

"Of course, Sonic. Say wanna do something?" She asked me.

"Well, since it's already night time and I'm sometimes nocturnal. Can you show me what you do that makes you happy?" I asked curiously.

"I know exactly one thing" Amy gave a cheerful smile. She took the brook and began cleaning while singing. She hands me a feather duster too and I decided to have fun cleaning. In the wild I always use my short bushy tail like a feather duster to clean the sandy dirt off rocks in the den. Amy was then fixing the curtains and dusts off a wall clock and dusts off a rug. Now I know why women like cleaning a lot because they hate dirt and messy rooms like a pig pile. Even I hate it too because I have a super strong sense of smell. But my eyes caught Amy spinning like a ballerina during cleaning. My gosh it's so cute when she does that.

A while later of cleaning she showed me how to bake chocolate chip cookies, "Okay Sonic, hand me the tray and I'll put it into the oven" Amy told me to hand the tray to her which I did while being careful with my claws.

"Okay" I opened the oven and Amy put the tray in. I set the time after checking the recipe, "There, now we just wait" I said.

"Yup" Amy said, leaning to the drawer.

I fold my arms and looked at the clock, "Say, how long have you lived with your grandmother?" I asked her.

"A really long time since I can remember. I was maybe 5 or 6 years old when I lived with her" She said.

"That long?" Where's your parents" I asked about her parents' whereabouts. Amy just gave a sad shake to her head, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked that" I said with my ears folded back in ashamed.

"They are still with me. But my grandmother, my cousin Rob, and his parents are the only family I have left" Amy said.

"And they love you. But there's one thing that your parents gave you. I mean I know I never met them but they gave you their eyes and resemblance like them" I explained.

"They had red and white color each but both had jade green eyes" Amy said.

"I see. This means you resemble either like them. As for me I look like my father, my grandfather, and my great grandfather. They had blue indigo fur and white tips on their quills. But none of them had the same color eyes from before. I had my mother's eyes" I said.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah, to me when generation passes down to generation we resemble more like our ancestors but different personalities. It's like they gave us their features. And of course, your parents gave you their features too" I said.

"Yeah, runs in the family" Amy said.

Minutes later the cookies were done, "Wow, they smell good" I said.

"Agreed. It makes my mouth water" Amy said, smelling them and she carefully placed them on the table.

I picked up one cookie and it sure was still hot, "Ow!" I flinched at it.

"Careful, Sonic. They're still hot but they will cool off in a few minutes" Amy said and I put it back and then I heard Rob and Amy's grandma come into the kitchen.

"So you're baking with Sonic?" Rob asked Amy and I.

"Yup, just felt like into baking" Amy said.

Eventually the cookies were cooled off and all of us had one. They really tasted good.


	4. Picnic

**10/13/17**

 **12 Reviews, 13 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
That morning, Sonic's chest and arm was healing up a little but he still had to wear the bandages for a few days. He's like a fast healer or something. Do were-creatures heal fast? Nah, they probably heal normally like us normal people.

Right now, Sonic and I were hiking in the woods for exercise. And of course I brought my picnic basket in case we wanna have lunch break, "Its beautiful isn't it?" I said to Sonic.

"What's beautiful?" Sonic asked me.

"The birds singing and the green leaves in the forest" I said.

"Yeah. Well sometimes" Sonic said and got on all fours to run faster.

I giggled and ran after him, "You're fast" I said.

"Thanks. I got speed like a wolf" Sonic chuckled.

"You're too funny, Sonic" I giggled.  
Soon we came to the beautiful lake in the forest; from there the mountains were visible. We decided to stop here and bring the picnic sheet up.

"In the wild I usually hunt fish for food like a bear. But now that we're having a picnic, no animal instincts" Sonic said and sits down on the picnic sheet.

"Yup. I got cookies, chili dogs, and some drinks" Amy opens up the basket and takes out what we have. I know the chili dogs weren't warm but never mind, "You don't mind if they aren't warm?" I asked him.

"I don't mind. It works for me" Sonic replied.

"Okay" I said and handed one to him. He took a bite from the chili dog while took mine and ate one too.

"So this is what picnic is like?" He asked me.

"Yes, it's a thing for friends to spend time with. Like having talks or enjoying the view of nature" I said.

At the lake where a few beavers swimming with sticks in their mouths. I have learned that wild animals can work together as a team to do things that help their lives. Even mothers that do care for their babies but sometimes I don't know what the fathers do. I always get curious on that. The only types of animals that make great mothers are mammals. I know that apes like gorillas do have responsible fathers for their babies like humans and chimps do.

"You know, whenever I tried to make friends with animals they never liked me because they don't trust creatures that walk on two legs" Sonic said to me.

"That's because they are afraid of hunters" I said.

"Probably but you are not a hunter" Sonic said.

"Thanks. And you're also not a hunter like a wolf or any other predators. But you do hunt fish which is okay for you" I said.

"Yeah, and the reason why I don't hunt prey like a real wolf is because it would set my animal instincts to go savage. Any predator that goes savage will kill anything that moves. Also, if I hunt deer I won't know that it could be a parent because if fawns became an orphan they would die without a mother" He explained to me.

"Yes. I am reminded of how an elephant calf was orphaned after his mother died by an infection. Facing the dangers of predators until park guards brought him to an orphanage for elephants" I said while having my sandwich.

"Yeah. And I hate to see orphaned animals in the wild without a mother. When I was 8 years old I couldn't face against bigger predators like cougars and bears. I was too young to fight but I can scratch and bite for defense" He said while finishing the last piece of chili dog.

"Interesting. The smaller you are the faster you are" I said.

"Yeah. And also the opposite too; the bigger they are the slower they are" Sonic said.

"Exactly" I said.

A while later of having a picnic I cleaned most of the leftover and put everything in the basket, "That was the best picnic we had" I said.

"Yeah, and for the first time for me" Sonic said and gave thumbs up.

"Glad it was your first time" I said with a smile. Then something happened to Sonic, he fell on all fours and he started to morph into a regular grey wolf, "Sonic?" I said, thought I was imagining or it was really real.

"Amy, it's still me. It happens when a full moon is shown" Sonic as a wolf said, he could still talk normally.

"Whoa, that's something new. Usually I thought a normal person transforms into a werewolf when it's a full moon. But yours….is something new and different; it's like a werewolf transforms into a regular wolf. No offense" I said, a little startled by his transformation but it was a bit incredible.

"Well, it happens many times" Wolf Sonic walk up to me and sits down.

"So you didn't make yourself turn into a wolf? The full moon did?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, this helps me blend in so no hunter will find out I'm a werehog. There are few hunters that chase werehogs" Wolf Sonic said.

"I see. Wolves are cunning and sneaky. Mostly. But it's also dangerous to fight hunters with guns alone" I said, even I still hate hunters too.

"Very true, because I hide from hunters with guns. But let's get back to your house" Wolf Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go" I said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy is so well understanding with me for 2 days. In a few days I'll be fully healed and I would be back in the forest. But I couldn't leave her like that because I made friends with her. And she also saved my life from getting almost killed by a vicious bear. So I'll stay a little longer if needed. Now that I'm a wolf I hope for sure I won't be seen as a dog. Though I gotta admit, dogs are like wolves but differently. I couldn't help but wag my tail at Amy, I don't know why but my tail has a mind of its own.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Amy said and lets me in the house.

"Thanks" I walked past her.

Rob was there too with finishing his practice with his arrows, "Having fun with my cousin? And is that you Sonic?" He asked me, noticing that I'm a wolf now.

"Yes and I'm only a wolf at full moon" I explained.

"Really? That's cool" Rob said and pets me on the head. I did not bite his hand because that would be very rude of me, so I just let him pet me like I'm a dog, "It's amazing that you can talk normally as a wolf" He said.

"Yeah. As I told Amy I only become one when a full moon is up" I told him. I ran up to the sofa and laid down there and Amy sat next to me.

"You know Sonic, you're kinda cute as a wolf" She said.

"Hehe….thanks" I blushed when she said that I was cute as a wolf. But I also wore my bandages as a wolf too. She then petted me on my head too and I closed eyes because I liked it and I put my face down.

It's like her kindness and love makes sad and lonely people feel happy. Like her last name 'Rose' is like a flower that brings a meaning to show love and beauty. It's like love can conquer hatred because 'love' brings peace while hatred destroys peace.

As for me, my name is like I'm faster than the speed of sound. But I'm like the wind because of my fast running. It's like my howling travels through the wind like sound waves. Or perhaps, I'm a free-spirited werehog that likes to run free in the forest and hear the wind calling out my name.


	5. Saved By A Wolf

**10/18/17**

 **13 Reviews, 13 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

 **(Grandma Rose's POV)**  
It is a surprise to me that my granddaughter is getting along with this teenage werehog boy. It's so unlike how the one from my childhood past was very feral and emotionless. But I can see that Sonic is one with emotions and a heart of gold towards Amy. I am so glad he hasn't displayed any aggression.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
As a wolf I was looking at the window of the bright full moon. Every time I look at the full moon it always makes me think whenever I get a little stressed. I always wanna do things for good at day time instead of night time. Because night time is like darkness around me that I can't escape. But when its day time it's like sunlight gives life all around and that's what I like about. Now I wonder if I ever can get to town with Amy without anyone freaking out. I don't want anyone to fear me; I want them to understand me. I mean I get scared of them too because they'll hunt me. Like a monster, but I am just a harmless guy for this family so far. I am also afraid of going savage because the more I live in the wild for too long, the more I'll lose my mentality. So I guess I have to fit into society by now. I have to ask Amy to help me out.

But I have a feeling that she's been gone for too long. She was going shopping at the store again but she hasn't come back. Now I'm starting to get worried and without thinking I ran out the door to find her. I may look like a wolf but husky dogs resemble a little bit like a wolf. I followed Amy's scent but when I got her scent she was a little close in the forest. That's when my ears perk up in alert when I heard a distant scream.

"Amy?" I gasped and went to find where that scream is coming from in the forest.

When I got there I saw a pack of normal wolves attacking Amy and she desperately tried to defend herself from them; they all growled and tried to bite her. I got to help her!

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I knew I should've brought Sonic with me as a defender but I didn't! I shouldn't go out at night to go shopping and end up getting attacked by nocturnal predators.

"Arrrooooo!" I heard a distant howl. The wolves attacking me suddenly turned to where the howl came from and howled as well. They left to where the howl came from and I was relieved that I'm alive. Then I saw a familiar wolf running up to me and I could tell it was Wolf Sonic.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asked me and sounded very worried.

"I'm okay, Sonic. Thank you so much" I kneeled down and hugged him.

"No worries. I was looking for you" Wolf Sonic said.

"I'm so glad that you came to the rescue, Sonic. How should I reward you?" I said and petted him.

"Well, no need" Wolf Sonic and said walks over to help me pick my groceries. He carried one bag in his mouth and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I took the bag.

"You're welcome" Wolf Sonic said.

 **x**

Soon we arrived back at the house safe and sound. Wolf Sonic placed my grocery bag up at the kitchen counter. When I look at him he is like a gentle dog when he helps me out, "Good boy" I patted his head. He rolled his eyes playfully but he smiled happily.

"When its day again I will resume my werehog shape" Wolf Sonic said.

"Which means that the full moon will be over tomorrow" I said.

"Yup. And able to grasp things with my hands instead of my paws" He said when he waved his paw, "Since my paws have no fingers or opposable thumbs"

"I know. Well I suppose you can't show yourself at town when you're a werehog. Because if people there saw you they'll freak out" I was concerned if Sonic as a werehog showed himself in town.

"Yeah, but I can't hide forever. I've been hiding myself for years and I never experienced civilized life like them" Wolf Sonic sighs solemnly.

I thought of a moment how it can be done. Most wild animals can be domesticated as pets. Since Sonic is a wild werehog but still maintains his normal mentality, maybe he can be domesticated so that his wild instincts won't cause him to get too wild. He's been wild for so long in his life he's never been domesticated. Perhaps I can help him but I don't wanna make him as my pet like that. But to help his wild instincts shift to domesticated instincts.

"I can help you around, Sonic. With domesticating you" I said to him.

"Nuh uh! I'm not gonna be a pet!" He shook his head.

"Not like that, Sonic. To make you less feral and like a real person" I said.

"Right. Of course. But does this mean I have to do what dogs do?" He said.

"Most of it. But it will help you feel less wild. Fetching, training, and playing are like learning to be like a civilized animal but differently" I explained to him.

"Okay then" Wolf Sonic said and walks out of the kitchen.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
The next morning I was back as a werehog again but still wearing the bandages around my chest and arm. I sure hope my wounds have healed well. But I still hate having deep scars, though it's hard to see them because of my fur. I got up and stretched to go outside to see the sun rise. I needed morning sunlight to help me fully wake up. I could hear the birds, critters, and the herbivore mammals eating the grass. I head back inside to see if Amy or her grandmother is awake. And they were as they were having breakfast at the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sonic" Amy saw me.

"Good morning" I replied.

"Morning, Sonic. I heard about when you saved my granddaughter from the wolves last night" Amy's grandma said with a proud smile.

"Yes I did" I smiled.

"How did you do anyway?" She asked me, wanting to know how I saved Amy.

"Well, I just howled to get the wild wolves' attention so they ran away" I explained.

"Wow, that was smart thinking" Amy's Grandma said.

"Thanks. Well, I suppose I owe Amy one" I said.

"Nope, I do" Amy said.

I got to the table to have breakfast.

 **x**

After breakfast, Amy and I head out for a walk in the forest, "I'm guessing that I'll play fetch again?" I asked.

"Yes, are you ready Sonic?" Amy gave me a smug smirk and picks up a stick, "See the stick? See the stick? FETCH!" She said playfully.

As soon as I saw the stick I got on all fours crouching and my tail wagged rapidly and I had my tongue out panting, "Hah, hah, hah!"

She threw the stick and I ran after it in full speed and I came back with the stick in my mouth.

"Good boy" She said and I hand the stick to her, "So instead of chasing after prey, you fetch the stick" She said.

"Got it" I nodded and she prepared to throw the stick again. I saw her throw it further and I ran after it in full speed and found it again.


	6. Less Wild

**10/24/17**

 **18 Reviews, 14 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I giggled at how funny Sonic is for acting like a dog. Its too adorable but I don't want him to act too much like a domesticated dog, "Amy, can I please act normal?" Sonic was getting fed for being like a dog.

"Of course, Sonic" I said, "But how do you feel between wild and domesticated?" I asked him.

Sonic was lost at words for what to say but he came up with his answer, "It feels strange" He said.

"And?" I wanted to hear more.

"And I feel less beastie" Sonic said.

"I see. And you're shifting your wild instincts to normal instincts. It's gonna take time to improve but I believe in you" I said to him.

"Yeah, and I certainly won't be like my great grandfather" Sonic said.

"I'm sure you won't be like him, Sonic" I said.

"I hope I won't be like him. And still don't know if I can show myself in town" Sonic said.

I thought for a moment to find a solution, "We'll figure something out, Sonic" I said.

"Okay Amy. And any ideas for now?" He wondered.

"We'll think of something. Now we just gotta head back to my house" I said.

"Okay. Say, can you check my wounds please?" Sonic asked me.

"Very well" I nodded.

 **x**

We got to my room and I remove Sonic's bandages carefully. I see his claw marks were healed a little on his chest. His arm looks perfectly healed so I think his arm doesn't need the bandages. But his chest still needs to be wrapped in bandages.

Oh, shit! I can't stop looking at his abs! Why does this always happen to women?! Every stupid damn time, women fall in a trance by looking at sexy muscular men. I hate it when that happens! I really do!

"Well….Your arm is perfectly healed but you still need the bandages on your chest" I stammered a little and sat next to him.

"Right, well if I was still attacked by that bear I would be dead" Sonic said.

"But you could outsmart the bear too by using your speed" I said to him.

"True but when bears stand on their two legs like a human, they're very tall. And their paws are very strong" He said to me.

"I know. But polar bears are probably more dangerous than brown bears as they are bigger" I said.

"Yup, here there are grizzly bears, cougars, and wolves" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but they're not always this savage every time. Some can be friendly but some are not. It's about what they believe" I said.

"Yeah, seeing is believing" Sonic said.

"Mmmhmm" I nodded and laid on the bed with my hands behind my head. Sonic came over to me and laid right next to me.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I laid right next to her to have our moment time. Not in a….romantic way but as friends. I mean I know she doesn't have romantic feelings for me but she does care about me. And I care about her as a friend. After all she saved me and helps me back to health. I usually thought that mothers do all the caring but I realized that most females can show care and help out. I'm a male but I don't know what males do in life. I often heard that males are abusive but I don't know if it is due to being tough or something, though I'm a gentle male.

"So Amy, is there anyone you are a close friend to?" I asked her.

"Well, the cashier at the grocery store is a friend of mine. Her name is Sally Acorn" She said.

"Nice. No offense but has anyone bullied you?" I wanted to hear if Amy has ever been bullied.

"Well, as a kid I was bullied but that was a long time ago. Some called me a Wilted Rose because they think my kindness is for weaklings. I never believed them because I know they're just trying to hurt my feelings but my kindness is strong against my hatred. And if my hatred did take over my kindness, I would be like a rose with thorns. But I never let it happen. Because I'm a rose without thorns" She explained to me.

"Oh, that was really unthinkable for them to say" I showed sympathy for Amy.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they didn't mean it. Because when young bullies are grown up they'll change. Some can change but some don't" She said.

"I see. So you never start a fight with them?" I asked curiously.

"Nope and either did Sally. She was at my side often" Amy said.

"It's great because two are strong together" I said and placed a hand on my stomach.

Amy rolls over and looks into my eyes, "Comfortable isn't it?"

"Yeeeaaahh" I said with half closed eyes. But then I felt my tail wagging rapidly on the bed. Damn it! Not again!

"Sonic, is that your tail?" Amy saw it.

"Y-Y-Yes" I blushed. Crud! I hate you damn tail! Why do you have to do this?! Why do you always do this to me?! WHY?!  
"My tail has a mind of its own every time I get too happy" I said to her.

"Really? It's too cute" Amy giggled.  
I was blushing a little but still embarrassed, "Cute like a puppy?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but I never had a puppy" Amy said. Then I got an idea and my pupils got bigger and cute. This made Amy gasp in surprise, "Awww…" She got really excited at seeing my cute puppy eyes.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
The way that Sonic did the cute and adorable puppy eyes, it made me go 'aww' at him. I didn't know he can do that, "You're so cute, Sonic" I playfully rubbed his cheek. He stops doing the cute eyes and chuckled when I did that.

Just then, my grandma came in and saw me and Sonic, "Hi there you two" Grandma greeted.

"Hi granny" I waved.

"How is Mr. Sonic feeling?" She asked and looked at Sonic.

"I'm fine but I still need to wear the bandages on my torso" Sonic said.

"I see. And your wounds are healing up a little?" She asked.

"Yup and I'm almost fully healed" Sonic said and we both got off the bed. I still wore my red hooded cloak because it suits me but when I'm inside the house I have my hood down.

"So, how do I be like a….gentleman?" Sonic asked me.

"I can see that I have to teach you how to be one. First you need more than just shoes and shorts" Amy noted my attire.

"Uh, okay. But do you have anything my size?" Sonic wondered.

"You seem to be XL size so I might find something your size at the store; also your belt size" I took out a measuring tape.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked about the measuring tape.

"Checking your belt size. If we're gonna find a suit your size" I said.

"Eh, right of course" Sonic shrugs.

 **x**

My cousin Rob brought in his old clothes for Sonic to try out. That way I can see what Sonic likes and dislikes. It would be easier than just buying clothes from the store because I don't wanna spend my money on something that is new and for Sonic to rip it up with his claws.

"I'm still wearing my shoes. No offense" Sonic said to Rob.

"It's all right, Sonic. This one will for sure suit you" Rob hands him a dark blue shirt with a moon on it.

He tried it on and looked into the mirror, "Wow, not bad at all" Sonic looked more in that civilian in that shirt.

"I like that" I said to Sonic.

"All right but what about that gentleman suit?" He wondered.

"Well, I didn't mean gentleman like that, Sonic" I shook my head.

"Hey can I at least try?" Sonic rolled his eyes.


	7. Poacher

**10/28/17**

 **20 Reviews, 16 Favs, 10 Follows.**

 **Fang the Sniper belongs to (c) Archie comics.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I tried most of the outfits and it was okay for my first time. Some were uncomfortable but some were okay. Right now I guess Amy will show me the town. There was one thing I forgot to tell her about. The new moon can turn me into a hedgehog but it always happens for one day when the phase of the moon is black like a new moon. I need to tell her right now.

"Uh, Ames?" I said.

"Yeah?" Amy turned around to look at me.

"I forgot to mention something. Whenever there's a new moon, I turn into a hedgehog. But….it only happens one day when the moon is black like the phase of the new moon" I told her.

"Nice. The new moon is in a few days. I can't wait to see what you look like as a hedgehog" Amy said.

"Yeah, but I don't have that ability to turn myself into a mobian hedgehog. Only the new moon does that for me; same way how the full moon turns me into a wolf. And it's always temporary" I said.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Life can be tough for us. But we find ways to get through it. It's like kids that don't wanna grow up but they gotta face it. And I know your life is tough but you're still yourself on the inside. Everyone isn't perfect at everything but they still try hard. And you're still trying hard to be like normal people" Amy explained to me with comfort.

"Yeah, you're right Amy. The more I act like myself, the beast in me loses the grip on wild life" I said.

"Exactly. Being yourself is your good side. The beast within you is like your bad side. And you only listen to your good side" Amy said in an example.

"Yup. Now let's go outside" I suggested. The new moon is in a few days I think but I hope I'm not too ridiculous as a hedgehog. I still remember what I look like as a hedgehog but I never had anyone notice me like this.

Right now, Amy and I headed to the hills. And there we saw the deer roaming around. I gasped at this because whenever I see a deer I go into predator mode. Don't lose control! Don't lose control! I think happy thoughts, "Uhh….the deer…..they're wonderful" I said while trying to control my growl.

Amy looks at me in worry and held onto me, "Easy now, Sonic. Easy"

I calmed down and my tail wagged again. Oh, god. Every time my tail wags I get too happy. I'll never understand my tail.

"There, there, Sonic" Amy said sweetly to me. Now I don't focus on chasing the deer.

"Wanna play tag?" Amy asked.

"Eh, sure" I shrugged.

Amy giggled and started to run, "Come and get me!" She playfully said and I understood that I have to chase her. Not like a predator chasing prey. In a playful way of fun.

"I'm coming for you!" I playfully shouted and ran faster. Eventually, I manage to tag her, "Tag! You're it!" I ran from her.

"Now I'm gonna catch you!" Amy ran after me.

"We'll see about that!" I chuckled.

"Tag!" But she managed to tag me and I began to chase her again.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
While having fun of playing a game of tag, we took a break and sat on top of the hill, "Having fun, Sonikku?" I asked him. I hope he likes the nickname I gave him.

"Sonikku? I like that" Sonic smiled at this.

"Yeah, that's because you called me Ames" I reminded him.

"Oh, right" He sweat drops, "My mother used to call me Blue Blur because I run fast like the wind"

"It suits you well, Sonic" I said and patted his shoulder.

Suddenly, a shotgun was heard and we panicked. We then looked from the hill seeing a purple weasel reloading his sniper rifle. It was clear he was a purple weasel, "Damn it. Not him again" Sonic growled lowly.

"Haha! Think you can hide from Fang the Weasel!" The poacher whose name is Fang said out loud. I can tell because he's got a large fang pointing out of his mouth, "Now prepare to be my latest trophy! I'm gonna make you my rug!"

"That poacher is crazy as ever" Sonic growled angrily.

"Sonic, don't let him see you" I held him back. Another shot was fired but we manage to dodge again, "We must escape!" I became more worried.

"Hang on" Sonic lifts me up in bridal style and ran fast with me.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fang shouted and what I could see he got onto a jeep and drives after us.

"Sonic, he'll see us! Don't let him see you!" I panicked.

"Okay!" Sonic puts me down and hides under a tree root. I stepped out and saw Fang coming this way.

"All right, girl! Where's that werehog?" Fang asked me. Oh, crud. How am I gonna cover Sonic?  
"Eh, are you sure you saw a werehog? It could have been a deer" I lied to him, "And werehogs don't exist, mister. They probably exist in fairytale stories" I said.

"Mmhmm, must have been a blue bear or something I saw" Fang shrugs.

"Whatever you were chasing must've got spooked and ran off really fast because it heard the sound of a shot gun firing. I got startled too if you haven't made a noise miles away" I glared at him.

"Hmmm….Oh, well. I better go" Fang went to his jeep. He drives away while I gave a sigh in relief. As he was gone and away from here I let Sonic come out of his hiding.

"Phew, that was close" Sonic sighs in relief, "But he knows for sure that he saw me as a werehog. I hope he thinks it was just his imagination"

"Maybe so. But we have to get out of here" I said.

"No kidding" He scoops me up and ran back to my house.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

As we made it back to the house, I put her down as we went inside. I was still scared of that weasel for almost noticing me as a werehog but I just hope he thinks it was his imagination. I don't care if he tells everyone that werehogs exist because I'm guessing that everyone will think he's crazy.

"Sonic. Amy. What's the commotion?" Amy's grandma came down stairs.

"Sonic and I ran away from a poacher hunting him" Amy explained.

"Oh, dear. Is it true?" She asked me.

"Yes, he tried to kill me. But he didn't get a glimpse of me that I was a werehog because I was too fast" I said.

"Good but we better be careful. He might find you again" Amy's grandma said.

"I don't think he will find me. I hope he doesn't find me" I said, feeling a little tense of what could happen.

"Calm down, Sonic. We're here for you" Amy said.

"Thanks but I don't like putting you all in danger" I said.

"Maybe I can help" Rob said with his bow in hand.

"But this poacher has a rifle" I said.

"Well, its' worth a try to threaten him" Rob said.

"Yeah but if you shot him, it will make you a murderer" I said.

"True, and I never murder people" Rob said.

"Now we better figure out what to do if he shows up again" I said.

"What did that poacher look like?" Rob asked me.

"He was a purple weasel with a hat, a belt, and boots. Plus, he had a rifle" I described the hunter.

"Fang the Sniper. Most people call him Nack the Weasel. He's very dangerous and is not very friendly to anyone" Rob said.

"Damn. Is he a wanted criminal?" I asked him.

"Yes, he is wanted for attempt hunt on tigers" Rob said.

"Damn, he's a killer. Even deadlier than predators" I said, scared and angry at the same time, "I'm not gonna end up as a rug or any other decoration" I clenched my firsts in anger but Amy calms me down.

"Easy, Sonic" Amy said.

"Alright, alright. I'm really worried" I said, feeling too worried.

"Me too. No one should harm animals like that" Amy said.

"Or even hunt them to extinction" I gave a sad look with my ears folded back, "I won't be an animal in his eyes"


	8. New Moon

**11/01/17**

 **25 Reviews, 16 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
For the past few days of staying with Amy and her grandma in their house, I was feeling like myself again; well almost. Amy has been teaching me how to be domesticated. I was getting the hang of this but it's gonna take time for me to improve myself. I can't rush myself because it won't make me look like I'm learning hard or earning my improvements. Oh, well. It's not like I'm her dog if that's what you guys think. But I do care about her as a friend and I also care about her well-being. Now I better see if she has something in mind.

She was at the lawn watering some flowers with her red hood folded up. She then looked at me, "What's up, Sonic?" She waved at me.

"Nothing much. Just wondering how you're doing" I said, smiling a little. I don't wanna show her my fangs because it would be too scary.

"Okay. You look better I see" She saw that the bandage on my chest was removed and it showed my healed scars.

"Yeah, thanks" I said and looked at the flowers, "So do women really like flowers?" I asked.

"Not just women, some men do too" Amy said and picked up a blue flower and hands it over to me.

I accepted it and sniff the flower, "Pretty"

"Thanks. Say, wanna go fetch again?" She asked.

"Sure. But don't throw too far" I said.

"Okay. Fetch the stick!" Amy threw the stick and my instincts told me to run after it. I jumped over any obstacles and manage to catch the stick and I ran back to Amy the same way, "Good boy" She smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes but I'm used to it. Even though I like her cute bubbly giggles whenever I act like a dog to her. Then I heard a distant howl and I howled as well, "AAARRRROOOO!" Soon I stopped and I got on my feet again.

"Eh, do you have any plans now?" Amy asked me.

"No but I'm also waiting for the new moon to appear soon" I said.

"I can tell. It's still noon" Amy said.

"Yeah, but like I said it's always temporary whenever there's a new moon I turn into a hedgehog" I said.

"Yeah, and a few months it will be winter" Amy said.

"I can survive in winter but not snow storms" I said.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I really wonder how Sonic will look like as a hedgehog. The only thing I know is that he has green eyes like emeralds. If he was a hedgehog his eyes would be the same but I'm not sure. His fur is like indigo blue like the night sky but he also has white tips on his quills like the clouds. I wonder if his fur color would be the same as a hedgehog.

"Say, Sonic. Wanna go pick berries?" I asked while holding out a basket.

"Sure. I love berries. Except poison berries" Sonic said.

We went into the forest to find blue berries. Eventually we found them and they looked pretty good to eat, "I suppose we could make a pie out of them if I find the right recipe" I said while picking some berries.

"Yeah" Sonic agreed but then I noticed he keeps looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanna make sure that purple weasel is not around" Sonic said.

I saw the serious look on Sonic's eyes, "Let's not panic, Sonic. Getting too serious can make you feel a little stressed out. No offense"

"None taken. But I'm not gonna end up as a rug at someone's house" Sonic said but calms down a little. I saw his ears looked relaxed and calm like he senses no danger, "Anyways, let's pick some berries" He said. I shrug it off and continued picking berries.

Soon, the basket was full and we headed back home. I see Sonic having a few berries he picked. For a werehog he really does enjoy berries like a wolf. I picked up some too and ate them in one gulp. But I have to save some for the pie. I've also been thinking of maybe having a selfie picture with Sonic as a normal hedgehog soon. I looked at my watch and it was just a few hours left.

"Man, my ears are so sharp that I can hear everything miles away. Like a dog or wolf" Sonic said, his ears moving back and forth.

"What are you hearing?" I asked.

"Birds chirping, squirrels running in the trees, and the gentle wind" He said.

"Most canines have sensitive ears. But they have great hearing than people" I said.

"True" Sonic nodded.

We arrived back at my house and went inside. I saw my cousin Rob watching Wonder Woman movie with my grandma in the living room, "Hey guys" Rob saw us.

"Watching Gal Gabot's Wonder Woman movie?" I saw the movie on TV at the scene where Wonder Woman fights the Germans.

"Trust me, she's a total badass" Rob said.

Sonic was watching the scene too and was impressed, "Whoa, feels real when looking at the TV" He said.

"Mmhmm, but Wonder Woman is not as strong as Superman but she uses indestructible gauntlets. And magic is another weakness Superman has besides kryptonite and red sun radiation" I said.

"Interesting. Oh, we went to pick berries" Sonic said to them.

"Which type?" Granny asked.

"Blueberries. If we're gonna make pie or something" Sonic said.

"Nice" Granny smiled.

I smiled back and placed the basket of berries at the table and sat next to Sonic on the couch, "Still waiting for the moon to get dark soon?" I asked him.

"Yup" Sonic nodded.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
While watching the movie with them, I was wondering how they'll react when I turn into a hedgehog. I never met people like this because my normal form has time limits and I never keep track of time when I transform back to a werehog. But it is soon anyway and that purple weasel won't recognize me. I looked at the window and saw the sun setting down a little, "Any second now" I thought. Then I noticed a scene in Wonder Woman when the titular character fights the god of war himself Ares in a fiery battle, "Damn, I never knew a fight between an Amazon and a god would be intense" I saw the fight on TV where Ares in armor fights Wonder Woman.

"Yeah that's right! Show him who's mighty!" Rob cheered on Wonder Woman.

During near the end of the movie, the titular character narrating the scene and learned about a few things. I realized how she said that only love can truly save the world. It was true that love can do anything in life but sometimes it can have good or bad effects in life. As soon as the movie ended I stretched my arms. I looked out the window and saw the moon turning dark. I felt my body twitch and I fell on the floor feeling my body change. My fur turned normal blue color and my fur on my arms and belly disappeared. I also got shorter teeth like a human. My clothing stayed the same but my shoes were not having spikes on the soles.

Once the transformation is over I looked at Amy and see what her reaction is, "Wow, you look….different" She said and I noticed she was lost at words. Rob and Amy's grandma saw me in this form.

"Incredible" Amy's grandma was surprised.

"Dude, you look normal and amazing" Rob said.

"Uh, thanks" I said shyly.

"Sonic, wanna see the town since you're now a hedgehog?" Amy said.

"Uhh…..okay" I said, not sure if I'll do okay because I never act casual in town.

"I'll be there with you, Sonikku" Amy said.

I smiled that I trust her but I'm still a little worried about myself. I don't wanna worry too much because it would make me feel negative about everything. Let's hope I trust my positive instincts.


	9. Being Normal

**11/03/17**

 **26 Reviews, 16 Favs, 10 Follows.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy was bringing me to the town where I can learn and experience everything but it won't be that long when I'm back as a werehog tomorrow. I just hope anyone won't ask questions about me because I don't talk about myself to people. And I hate making dumb excuses to hide my secret.

"Okay Sonic, just act casual" Amy whispers to me.

"Uhhh…..define casual" I said, unsure how to be casual like normal people.

"All right. How about you try those" Amy points at a hot dog stand.

"Uhh….I'll pass. I don't wanna get awkward. No offense" I said, not wanting to sound rude but to avoid myself from getting embarrassed, "Uhh….how about just walking around?"

"Okay" Amy agreed with me and we continued our walk.

We stayed on the sidewalk to avoid oncoming cars passing by. On the way I looked at some stores that sold various items and furniture. Well I gotta say it's not bad for a first time around here. And no sign of Fang the Weasel, "Well, this is better than looking at the view from the mountains" I said.

"Agreed. Now this town isn't that big but it got its own stores, movie theaters, bowling hall, everything. But I am not into those interests" Amy said.

"So you just like shopping and all?" I asked curiously.

"Well sometimes I am. I like mostly to shop for clothes, shoes, and boots which matches the color of the clothing" Amy said.

Pretty soon we saw a chipmunk or squirrel hybrid or something walking in front of us, "Hi Sally" Amy smiled.

"Hi Amy. Who's your friend there?" The chipmunk introduced herself and asks who I am.

"I'm Sonic" I said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sally Acorn and I'm a childhood friend of Amy" Sally said.

"Nice. I'm new in the town" I said but I also wanna ask a curious question, "Um, are you a….chipmunk or squirrel? Just curious" I said.

"I'm both. My dad is a squirrel and my mom is a chipmunk" Sally said.

"I see. Well you look mostly like a chipmunk" I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm used to it. Well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you Sonic" Sally said.

"You too Sally. See ya" I waved to her.

"See you too Amy" Sally waves to Amy.

I watched Sally walking away from us to head home; she seems really nice. Me and Amy continued walking around the town for a while until we head back home, "So what do you think Sonic?" Amy asked me about my thoughts of the town.

"It's really great I guess" I replied.

"Mmmhmm? I take that as a I like it" Amy jokingly said.

"Okay, I do like it. But it's still a first step for me to be like normal people. But I don't wanna get too much attention from people" I said.

"I understand. Too much attention could prove stressful and eventually it can get too much" Amy said.

"You got a point there, Ames. Anyways, in the morning I am back to my you know beast form" I meant my werehog form.

"I know. Now when we're back its dinner time" Amy said.

"Can't wait to eat" I smiled at her; because now that I don't have claws and fangs I can eat like a normal person. It's like how my mother tried to teach me how to eat like a normal person.

 _ **(Flashback)**_  
 _I was 5 years old and my father tried to teach me how to hunt prey but I wasn't able to understand because I was too young. So instead of learning things from him I learned things from my mother. My mother found a fresh dead salmon fish for me, "Peel the scales first and you'll get fresh fish, son" My mom told me. I was about to peel the salmon when my father interrupted._

 _"It's time for his wild hunt lesson" He told my mother._

 _"Hey, let him do his way. He's only a kid, dear. You have to understand what he likes and doesn't like" My mom said._

 _"Hmph, fine" Dad growls in anger._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Ever since I learned how to eat right I have kept away from going savage. My mother's kindness has really helped me learn to understand better while my father's harshness did not do much help because I did not choose to learn things from him and I don't want to end up like a monster, "I wonder what's for dinner" I licked my lips.

"No idea" Amy shrugs.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic and I were back at my house having dinner in the dining room with Rob and Grandma, "So how was your first time in town?" My Grandma asked Sonic.

"Just fine and we met a childhood friend of Amy's" Sonic said, having his chicken meat and eating like a normal person.

"Sally?" Grandma guessed.

"Yes and she turned out to be nice" Sonic said.

"Well she and I are best friends. Most people thought she was a chipmunk. When we first met I thought she was a chipmunk but she wasn't. She was a….squirrelmunk" I said, having mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Yeah, it may be because she has no squirrel tail or ears" Sonic said.

"Yeah but her brother Elias has a squirrel tail" I said.

"Okay….Anyway, one good thing is no one suspected me being a werehog" Sonic said.

"Or else they would chase you like an animal" Rob said.

"Angry mobs chasing an innocent werehog that hasn't done any harm" Sonic said.

"Yes, the only monsters are hunters themselves" Rob said. I know he does not like killing animals or even harm them.

"Yeah, it makes me think of some freak show at a circus; like the elephant man" I said, referring to Joseph Merrick.

"That's why I hate circus shows. They find freaks and use them as puppets to make money" My grandmother said.

"I agree, grandma. I'm glad it's mostly banned and many countries has as well as banned from having tigers, lions, and elephants on circus shows because it was abusive" I said.

"It's kinda right to set them free or into a zoo" Rob said.

"Yeah. I mean freedom is in my nature too. But hiding from hunters is something that isn't freedom. I had no choice but to hide so that I wouldn't get captured. It's like the same thing with wild animals hiding from humans because they don't trust them and they don't know if humans are here to capture them" Sonic said, finishing his food. I saw him leaving the table and headed upstairs. I finished my dinner and followed. When I came up I saw him looking at the black moon in the sky through my window. I walked up to him and sat right next to him.

"It's beautiful" I said quietly.

"Yeah, it's like the moon's brightness returns to me and I become a hedgehog and my darkness returns to the moon to become a new moon. But when my brightness is taken away by the moon it turns back to all the phases of the moon; and the moon's darkness returns back to me and I turn into a werehog" Sonic explained.

"Interesting Sonic. So if I assume right the form you are in right now is a rare trait you werehogs have" I guessed.

"Yup. My parents were the same too. When the full moon appears we turn into a wolf. And when the new moon appears we turn into a hedgehog" Sonic explained.

"Cool. But that was before you got into this forest?" I wondered.

"Yup, but still my father wanted to not interact with any civilians. Heck, he was anti-social" Sonic said.

"I understand. But deep down your father's heart he still loved you as his son" I said to him, trying to tell that Sonic's father was not completely heartless.

"Thanks, I tried hard to believe that but he abandon me when I was 7 years old; he left me all alone in the den" Sonic sighs in sadness.

"But now, you met me and I took you in for hospitality" I said.

Sonic gave me a thankful nod and held me hand gently, "Yes, by your heart of gold" He said.

I smiled and I held my iPhone to do a selfie of me and Sonic, "Smile!" I said before taking a picture; Sonic and I smiled as I pressed to take the selfie picture. I then showed the picture to Sonic.

"Nice, one to the album" Sonic smiled.

"And as a reminder until next new moon" I said.


	10. Nightmare

**11/05/17**

 **27 Reviews, 16 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I was sleeping right next to Amy but something was not right of what I was dreaming about.

 _ **(Nightmare)**_  
 _It was a wild fire in the woods and my mother and I ran away to get to safety but the fire was catching up. In the nightmare I was a werehog pup, "SONIC! RUN!" Mother screamed._

 _I turned and saw her getting stuck under a log, "MOTHER!"_

 _"Leave me! Get to safety! AAAAHHHHH!" Those were mother's last words before the flames engulfed her._

 _"NOOO! MOTHER!" I screamed in horror._

 **(End of Nightmare)**

I tossed and turned in my sleep whimpering as I saw my mother die in the fire in my nightmare. I jolted up from my sleep and saw that I was just having a nightmare, panting rapidly from how scary this dream was, "Ohhhh man, not again" I groaned in despair at picturing my mother's death.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy was right beside me.

"I just had a nightmare about my mother, Amy" I gave a sad sigh. Then I felt Amy hugging me for comfort.

"Relax, Sonic. I know how it feels" Amy said softly.

"How?" I asked.

"That you miss your mother. The only one in your family who understands your ways" Amy said.

"That is very true. She did understand my ways" I said, still hugging her so that the trauma of my mother's death can go away. My mother did not die from the flames, she died of sickness.

"Your mother is still within you, Sonic" Amy said.

"But what about your parents; do you miss them?" I really didn't want to ask.

"I miss them but I don't want the trauma to get the best of me" Amy said.  
Soon I was calm and the stress is out of me. But then I felt myself transforming back to a werehog. Amy backs off as I resumed my werehog form, feeling my fur grow and teeth got pointy again. I shook my head a little after transforming back and I got into bed again.

"Right, I hope you don't mind" Amy laid her head on my chest. I didn't mind but something made my muzzle warm up. For some reason I liked it and I had my arm wrapped around her. It's still a little early to wake up in the morning because it's not dawn yet. So I went back to sleep with Amy.

 **x**

Hours later I woke up and saw Amy sleeping next to me. She looked like an angel….wait, what am I thinking?! What the hell is going on with me?! Does this happen to teenage boys at age 15 or am I just thinking too much?

"Morning Sonic" I heard Amy say as she woke up.

"Good morning Ames" I said and Amy stretched from her sleep.

"Slept well" I asked.

"Yup. Now let's have some breakfast" Amy said.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
This night felt comfortable as Sonic and I shared the same feelings about our loss of our parents. At least I helped him to calm down. But I gotta say it felt nice sleeping with him. His fur is so soft. For a werehog he really does have soft fur. I don't know why I feel like I am attracted to him. I am never attracted to teenage boys because I learned that their good looks doesn't mean I'm in love with someone that is good looking. But I don't know what's making me feel attracted to Sonic the Werehog. Is it because I care about him as a friend? I better find out if it's something more. But for now some breakfast.

We headed downstairs and we saw Rob and Grandma already awake, "Good morning, dearies" My grandma said.

"Morning Granny" I waved and headed to the table to have cereal.

"Morning Miss Rose" Sonic said to my Grandma.

"You're a werehog again I see" Rob saw Sonic back in his true form.

"Yeah, the wolf is back" He joked and I giggled at this.

"I'll turn the TV on" I headed to the TV and turned it on.

"This just in, Nack Weasel or known as Fang, has just been arrested for illegally hunting moose in the woods and skinned them without permission" The news said.

"Guys, look" I told the others to see the news.

"Damn, he's in jail now?" Sonic said while watching the news.

"I believe so. He deserves it" I said, watching Nack being brought to a police car on TV.

"Karma is a bitch. Last month I warned him that if does something illegal, bad luck is on him. But he never listens. That's what he gets for not listening" Rob chuckled.

"Yeah totally. Now I hope he gets months prison" I said. Because I get very pissed off with Nack hunting animals for no reason except for using their fur skin for decorations.

"At least he didn't get me, Amy; I'm glad I didn't become a rug" Sonic walks up to me.

"Amy and Sonic. You two seem to form a spark out of your friendship, isn't it?" Rob got between us.

"A spark?" Sonic and I gasped at the same time.

"You know it's obvious, guys" Rob smirks.

"Uhh….it's nothing like that! We're just friends" Sonic and I said at the same time, again.

"Now don't deny it" Rob didn't buy it.

Grandma stood in his way, "Rob, stop teasing them please"

"I'm not teasing. I'm just saying that these two have been getting along for like more than a week" Rob said. He does have a point that Sonic and I were getting along pretty well.

"Okay then" Grandma shrugs it off. Sonic and I look at each other chuckling nervously.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I have to admit that Rob was right that Amy and I were getting along pretty well. But I still don't think I have romantic feelings for Amy because I know she doesn't have romantic feelings for me. Hedgehog and werehog don't fall in love. I just can't think of that. It would be so weird.

"In other news, a predator has killed a farmer's goats and pigs during the night. Police suspects it was a bear judging the bite marks" I heard the news again. I looked at the TV and saw the corpses of pigs there, but these claw and bite marks are too small to be from a bear. It looked more like a canine's. It can't be a werehog and it also can't be me because I don't kill creatures. Whoever it is it's a cold blooded killer, I better protect Amy and her family.

"I don't think it's a bear" I said to Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked me.

"It's a vicious creature more dangerous than werehogs" I said, but I don't know if I'm right.

"We better go search for it" Amy said.

"Are you insane?! You'll get yourself killed!" I got worried.

"I'm coming with you guys" Rob said, taking his bow and arrows.

"This could be dangerous, guys. What if this predator is a lot deadlier than any other wild predators we know?" I said, I don't want them getting killed by an unknown killer. Even I am scared of this unknown killer too because I never fight predators in the wild. Well, only when I do this for defense.

"Then we work as a team" Rob said.

"That's a thing. If this predator attacked the creatures last night it probably did it at night time because people can't see in the dark. I have night vision too because I'm a werehog and I can see in the dark of night. And I know you guys can't see in the dark" I said to them.

"Then that's why we need you to find it" Amy placed her hand on my chest.

I held Amy's hand gently, "You're right Ames. Let's go" I said.

"Take good care of my grandkids" Amy's grandma said to me.

"I promise you Miss Rose. They'll be fine" I assured her before we left.

 **x**

As we got into the forest, I had to be keeping an eye on both Amy and Rob, who brought his bow and arrows with him, "Sonikku, you smell something?" Amy asked.

"No, nothing. Wait, I smell something. It smells like….Ah man! Never mind!" I moved away from smelling something that I did not want it stuck in my nose. I know it's a skunk and I really hate skunks. Amy and Rob smelled it too and hides as well.

"Ah, man. It's so hard to breathe in that nasty smell" Rob holding his nose.

"Smell like rotten eggs!" Amy held a napkin for her nose. Soon the skunk went away and we continued our search.


	11. Searching

**11/09** /17

 **28 Reviews, 17 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

 **(Rob's POV)**  
Yup, here I am, walking with my cousin Amy Rose and the werehog Sonic searching for the mysterious creature that attacked farm animals last night. I know it's gonna be dangerous but I have to be brave like my ancestor Robin Hood. Heck, I never miss my target. But I can still tell that a spark between Sonic and my cousin.

But now back to what I'm doing, "Guys, are you seeing something strange yet?" I asked them.  
"Like what?" Amy said.

"You know what we are searching for" I said to her.

"Right of course. No, still nothing" Amy said.

"Whatever creature attacked the farm animals last night didn't seem to eat them. It can't be a chupacabra because it doesn't exist" Sonic said.

"Chupacabra means 'goat sucker' so it only eats goats" Amy said.

"Actually, chupacabras sucks blood from goats like a vampire" I corrected her.

"Right, silly me" Amy giggled nervously.

Suddenly, Sonic caught something in his nose, "Guys, I think I got the scent of the creature!" Sonic said.

"WHERE?!" I took out my bow and arrow and ran with them to where. Sonic got the scent until it turns out to be…..a cougar. It hisses at us and runs away, "Sheesh, you got a bad sense of smell" I complained.

"I do not! Never mind that. Sometimes my wild instincts make me get alarmed when I sense danger" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm? Well use your hearing too, Sonic" I huff in annoyance and walked past him.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I growled in frustration but I controlled my anger, not wanting to go savage like a pissed off animal, "Sonic, easy now" Amy pets my ears to calm me down. I stopped growling and proceed to continue my walk with them.

"At least the cougar didn't attack because it wasn't savage" I said, I wanted to chase the cougar for fun but I don't wanna end up getting separated from Amy and Rob.

We eventually came to a gorge river down there. It looks like we have to find a way to get over the gorge, "Okay, I'm gonna use this rope on this arrow and shoot it at a tree on the other side. Then we climb on the rope" Rob took out a rope and ties it on the arrow. He pulls it and shoots it at the tree going through the thick branch. He hands me the end of the rope he had and I tied it tight on the other tree.

"All right. It's steady enough" I felt the rope.

"Ladies first" Amy smirks at us and climbs.

"And I thought you're not a lady" I smirked back and I climbed after her with Rob following. I better not look down. Heights don't bother me but when climbing with two people I get worried that they'll lose their grip and fall to their death. We were almost to the other side when Amy almost lost her grip but she grasped onto the rope again.

"God almighty!" Amy hangs onto dear life.

"Ames! Swing back and forth to the edge!" I told her.

"I'll try!" Amy swung back and forth. She jumps on the edge of the other side and lands on her feet, "I made it!" She cheered.

Soon after we came over the river we left the rope there and we continued the search.

"Were you scared of climbing the rope?" I asked Amy.

"Not a bit" Amy replied.

"Oh, really Amy?" I gave a smug grin.

"Don't give me that grin look" She pouted seriously.

I don't wanna provoke her but I know she was scared of climbing the rope. I used my non-weapon trick to make her confess. I sat down like a dog and did my cute puppy eyes at her while making the cute puppy whimpers. I know you can't resist my puppy eyes, Amy.

"Awww…..cute. Wait, don't do that! No, no, no! Argh! I admit I was afraid of climbing the rope! Damn it!" Amy confesses.

I chuckled at her reaction of defeat and I stopped doing my puppy eyes, "Its okay to be scared, Amy. I was scared too" I said to her.

"Oh, I guessed so too" She chuckled and hugged me.

"How adorable" I heard Rob snickering.

I growled a little but I'm not gonna argue with him, "Talk to the paw" I held out my hand.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes.

Just then we heard something. But when we looked it was just a deer running around, "False alarm again" I muttered.

"Well, there are a lot of distractions in the forest" Amy shrugs to me.

"I agree, but it's almost sunset. We should head back before any nocturnal animals comes out to hunt hedgehogs" I said.

"Works for me. We'll find the creature tomorrow" Amy said.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Well, it was a good start for the search but we'll try again tomorrow when we got more supplies. Man, Sonic gave me those cute puppy eyes at me. Damn, he's very good at how I can't resist the cuteness. But I hope next time I don't fall for his trick again. I have to admit he does look cute when he does that but doing it too much will get very annoying. Why do girls have to admire adorable things? I'll never understand why. Sometimes I wonder what boys see in cute animals. Most just roll their eyes or scoff in annoyance.

Right now we better be careful before it's completely dark so no predator like wild wolves or bears appears again. But it was still some sunlight in the sky. We came back to the house soon enough. We got inside and Rob hung up his bow and arrows. I hung up my red cloaked hood.

"So, did you find what you searched for?" Grandmother asked us.

"Nope, nothing" I shook my head, "Maybe tomorrow we'll look again"

"Okay then but if you have to go far be sure to pack some food, tents, and sleeping bags" Grandma said.

"If we have to do so, alright then" I said.

"We got a lot to talk about our trip, Grandma" Rob said.

We got to the living room and began telling our grandma about our trip, "First we just walked through the forest encountering a skunk, then we soon came to a gorge with a river so Rob fired an arrow with a rope to climb over" I explained the story.

"That is very dangerous, dearie" Grandma said.

"Yes but we managed to get over the river" I said.

"And we encountered a deer too" Sonic said.

"Nice, well at least no other werehog trying to attack you three or any other predator" Grandma said while cleaning her glasses.

"That got me thinking. What if it was another werehog that attacked the farm animals? And I know it's not me because I don't slaughter animals" Sonic said.

"And that you are right here with us" I said to him.

"Exactly, so that I couldn't have left the house" Sonic said.

"The question is if it could be a relative of yours" Rob guessed.

"Unlikely, my mother is dead and my father lives probably north. And it also can't be my grandfather because he's way too old to kill animals. I never met him in my life. But I know he probably looks like me when he was young but not anymore" Sonic said.

"Whoever it is it might be a dangerous one" I guessed.

"The forest is a dangerous place, Amy. You know that" Grandma said.

"Only at night it is dangerous" I said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a wolf again in a few hours" Sonic said, looking at the sun.

"Don't get too wild. Remember your domesticated instincts" I told him.

"I do, Ames" Sonic said.


	12. Reunion

**11/20/17**

 **31 Reviews, 17 Favs, 10 Follows**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was distracted with playing Sonic Forces last week. The game was good. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
The next day was gonna be like going on a mission to find the real killer that killed the farm animals the other day. I was still too worried for Rob and Amy to come along because I don't want to put them in danger. Death is something I'm not used to because losing someone is like losing my happiness, "Keep your eyes out for any movements" I said to them.

"Okay Sonic" Amy said, walking next to me. These past days I have started to feel my heart beat faster when I look at her. Man, it's like my feelings are telling me that I care a lot about her. I just wonder what her feelings are for me right now. But I have to be sure right now that the killer doesn't appear any second now. I know that killer is a werehog but I don't know who it is because I never seen other werehogs in the forest. I was the only one in the forest for years.

"Do you think that killer is a werehog? I don't mean you, Sonic" Rob asked me.

"It's possible. I can identify claw marks of an animal. Mostly" I said.

"I presume the werehog is a bigger one? Because the witness said the bite and claw marks were big as a bear's" Rob said.

"Well if we find him or her, are you sure you're gonna fight him?" Amy asked me in concern.

"If he or she can't be reasoned with, yes" I replied.

"Then you'll be careful to not get killed, Sonic" Amy said.

"Claws and fangs are my main weapon" I said.

"I know but I'll be there with you and Rob" Amy said and pats my shoulder.

That made my tail wag again but I didn't care if Amy or Rob noticed. But at least they are my friends so it does not matter. Now we were coming up to the mountains, "Let's take a break for a while" I said.

"Sure" Amy and Rob sat down on the ground with me. We had a direct view over the forest at the mountains. Then I noticed that Amy was resting her head on my chest. This was something that made me think back when I first met her.

 _ **(Flashback)**_  
 _That morning when I was in the small shack for shelter, I heard someone from the house. I peeked and saw a female pink hedgehog from her bedroom window, opening the window and inhaled some fresh air. She looked so beautiful and is just like the best rose I've ever seen. Damn, I feel strange. No! No! No! This is not love at first sight! I don't even know this girl! Maybe I should wait and be sure she does not freak out if she sees me. I know, I'll see if I can face her tomorrow. Wait, I see her coming out of the house wearing a red cloaked hood and carrying a basket. I decided to follow her without getting caught. I hate stalking but I really wanna know her. I hid in the bushes but I saw her ears twitch at the sound of the bushes rustling. Crap! She heard me!_  
 _"Whoever is in the bushes, reveal yourself" She said calmly without yelling._

 _Damn it! What do I do?! I guess I'll just have to play the big bad werehog or something. I came out of the bushes and showed myself to her, "If you freak out or run screaming like a girl, I'll eat you up!" I playfully bared my teeth and claws to give a good scare. She backs off in fear but then I laughed. Man, that was hilarious that she thought I was gonna eat her._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Amy has now gotten off of me and looks at the clouds with her cousin. I decided to join them and lie down next to them. I hope she doesn't mind that but I really wanna protect her from danger; and of course, protecting her cousin too. Soon I'm gonna turn into a wolf; well, the full moon is gonna turn me into a wolf. I folded my arms behind my head, "In a few minutes I'm gonna be turned into a wolf again" I said.

"Okay Sonikku" Amy had an expected look on her face. She really thinks my wolf form is cute, "I can't wait to see you as a wolf again" Amy's smile grew.

"You really like how cute I am as a wolf?" I chuckled.

"Because you're like a dog" Amy said.

Just as the moon rises, I felt my body change again. As soon as the transformation was done I sat down, "I know I'm cute but don't overdo it. No offense" I said to her.

"Works for me my Sonic wolf" Amy pets me.

"Now that's too adorable" Rob chuckled at me.

"Very funny" I rolled my eyes and ignored his joke.

"Just kidding" He admitted but I shook my head and rest my head on Amy's lap.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic is so cocky sometimes but I don't mind that. For nearly a month I think of getting to know him and getting along with him, it's like I care a lot about him. And right now that he lays his head on my lap, I couldn't help but pet him. Until then, something big came from the woods. Rob, Sonic, and I got up and got into our fighting position as the large creature turned out what we were seeking. It was another wolf similar like Sonic but bigger like a bear.

"Who are you?" I asked the werehog. Wait, if this creature is a werehog, should it be a wolf too? But was right now in wolf form but the fur was darker than Sonic in a greyish tone.

"Somone you don't wanna meet" The werehog said in a low voice.

Sonic stepped out to see who the werehog is, "Father" He growled lowly.

"Son?!" The werehog recognized Sonic, it was no other than his father!

"Yes and what the hell are you doing here, father?" Sonic walked past me to his father.

"Looking for you" His father said but I can see that he's faking it.

I then interfered, "Looking for him?! You abandoned him years ago! Do you have any idea how much he suffered to survive in the wild?! Of course you don't because you were never there for him!" I yelled.

Sonic's father was speechless and looked at his son's healed injuries and then at me, "You were not there when your own child was almost mauled by a wild bear! I helped him recover! Also, he told me you never approved him and his mother's ways!"

"Hmph! He never learned the way of being like my father's dad" Sonic's father scoffed.

"Maybe because it wasn't Sonic's choice to follow your grandfather's footsteps!" Rob said.

"Yes, you should have let me decide who I am instead of pushing me and force into being savage. I'm my own person, father! And how did you felt when mother died?! You loved her!" I saw Sonic telling his father off.

I noticed his father being taken back by his son's actions, "I did love her. But I returned to see my only family left" Sonic's father said.

"Yeah, a father who abandoned his son" I glared at him, he growled slightly at me but didn't attack.

"Then I guess there's no point in reunion in the family" Sonic's father was about to leave.

"What about those farm animals? Did you kill them?" Sonic asked him.

"I am a predator, son. That's what we do. I don't care what I have to do to survive" His father said.

"Not every predator is like that! I'm a predator too but I don't kill animals for food!" Sonic snarled.

"So you're a scavenger? Well I guess I should be going. I've been a terrible father" Sonic's father sees no point to argue.


	13. Spirit of the Wolf

**11/26/17**

 **33 Reviews, 17 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I can't believe that father returned to meet me again even when he abandoned me. One thing I hope is that he stops being stubborn and uncaring. But I can't force him to change. But deep down in him he must have a heart to show he doesn't wanna lose his only family. No, I can't fall for his lies because he doesn't show remorse or feel guilty. If he really did found me he would've showed relief but he didn't. But I can't fight him either. But what should I do by then? If he ever attacks my friends I have to fight him but without my friends, Nack might find me again.

"If he comes back, I'll fight him" I growled lowly. Then I got back to Amy and Rob while father is away again.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Rob asked.

"I don't think so. If he truly cared about me he would feel worried but he didn't" I said.

"Then why did he come back? Does he feel guilt somewhere?" Amy guessed since the reason he came back.

"I have no idea. Maybe he thought I would be savage and go back to him" I guessed.

"Possibly" Amy said.

Wait, I hear movements and I know it's my father hearing the conversation, "I know you're there father and I don't want to fight you! If you're gonna attack my friends you'll have to go through me!" I snarled out loud.

"As you wish. Prove you can take me!" Father stands menacingly and bares his fangs, I did the same thing.

"Suit yourself!" I then launched at him and bit him on the neck while he rolls over. If only I had hands to punch him but I'm in a wolf form and I can't do anything about it. But despite my father being bigger than me I have to use all my strength to take him down without killing him. Then we both circled around each other while Rob and Amy watched.

"You're making a fatal mistake if you so touch them, father!" I snarled.

"I won't if you prove yourself to me!" Father said.

"I don't have to prove myself anything to you except I'll prove that I can kick your ass!" I growled.

"GRRRRR!" Father ran towards me and tries to bite me but I dodged and I bit his tail to cause pain. Just as I was about to win, a gunshot was heard. We all looked at the direction it came from and it was no other than Nack again.

"Well, well, two werehogs as wolves! Score!" Nack grinned.

"Hey! You were supposed to be in jail!" Rob yelled.

"I always get away with my prey. Now stand aside, I got these two to slaughter!" Nack reloads his rifle.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Amy screamed and ran up to Nack to prevent him from using the rifle.

"AMY!" I ran up to Nack and Amy to help her. I took the rifle away from him and threw it aside.

"You mutt!" Nack grew angry but just as he was about to attack me, Amy kicked him in the groin, "ARGH!" Nack groans in pain.

I then walked up to Nack and growled in his face, "I AM NOT A MUTT!" I yelled and Nack backed off like a coward, "And I am not a price!"

Then I saw his mood change into a sly one, "Oh yeah! Feel this!" Nack threw a silver dart at me.

"ARGH!" I screamed in pain as the silver dart hit me.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic's father just walked away and did not care. He's not worth it. Sonic got hit with a silver dart! "SONIC!" I screamed and pushed Nack aside while Rob deals with him. I ran towards my wolf to see if he's okay but I know he's in pain. I pulled out the dart from him and he starts to regain his strength.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said.

"No worries Sonic. Stay strong" I petted him while I saw Rob getting the upper hand.

"Let's get him to custody" Rob said.  
Sonic growls viciously at the tied up weasel, "GRRRR!"

"AAAHH!" Nack yelps like a coward.

"Never EVER hunt animal again!" Sonic said up close to his face.

"Get your pissed off fangs away from me you mutt!" Nack glared.

"RAAAARGGH!" Sonic roared into his face.

A while later, the forest ranger brought Nack into custody, "Well, make sure he does not escape again" I said to the rangers.

"We'll try our best" One of the rangers said.

Sonic still a wolf was glaring deadly at Nack in the patrol car. But soon he turns to me smiling happily, "I owe you again for saving me"

"No worries. We better get home" I said.

"What about your father? He ran off" Rob asked.

"Forget it. He's not worth my time" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're right. He's so irresponsible" I agreed.

"Let's forget him and go home. If he ever comes back I'll tell him that I'm no longer his son anymore" Sonic said.

"You still are no matter what. But if he looked back in his retrospect he would understand what he did was very wrong" I said to Sonic.

"I hope because somewhere in his heart is a caring side" Sonic said.

"Let's hope so and that he'll forgive you" I assured.

"We'll see. Better give him time to grow a conscience. But I'm glad Nack is going to jail again" Sonic said.

"You're lucky to be alive, Sonic" I said.

"Thanks Ames. And you're both lucky to be alive too" Sonic said.

"Me and Amy?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, that you two are alive" Sonic said.

Soon we returned back home and Sonic transformed back to a werehog again, "Phew, glad to be me again" Sonic said and stretched his arms.

"I'm so glad you dearies are okay" My Grandma said.

"All fin but Sonic had a rough reunion with his uncaring father" I told her.

"Oh, families always not get along" Grandma said.

"Yeah, but I hope he learns how to love family members" I said and Sonic got up to me.

"And Nack tried to kill me again but he's behind bars again" Sonic said.

"Yup, let's hope that he's in jail for maybe 20 years until he can learn to think about what he did" I said. I really hated that weasel for killing animals or endangering them. We mobians are part animals but we also have a little bit of human anatomy. Most humans describe mobians as anthropomorphic animals. I felt a little tired suddenly, "I need some rest right now" I said while yawning.

"Go ahead. You need some rest after such a long day" Grandma said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy went upstairs to rest while I decided to go outside and run around to clear my mind from my rough reunion with father. Maybe I shouldn't meet him again in a while. Ah, who am I kidding? I got Amy and her family. While running around in the forest, I saw the sky turning into night time and the full moon changing its phase a little. But then, I saw something glowing in the forest. I squint my eyes a little to see what it was; it looked like a….spirit of a wolf. I raised my head and howled out loud to show respect. But it walked away like it wanted me to follow it. I did so and came deeper and deeper into the woods. When I came closer, the wolf spirit stopped and it turned out to be….

"Sonic" I recognized the voice; it's my late mother.

"Mother" I was stunned.


	14. Truth

**11/29/17**

 **34 Reviews, 18 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I can't believe it. My mother has returned as a spirit. She was glowing bright blue but looked alive, "Mother, is that really you?" I asked my mother's spirit.

"Yes my son. It's me" My mother said as she was able to put her hand on my cheek.

"I've missed you so much" I said and held my hand up. My hand met hers as I looked into her eyes. My eyes had tears forming.

"I've missed you too my son. I have been watching you for so long since I died. And look at how you've grown" My mother smiled.

"Thanks. But father is back in the woods. He still has not approved me. Am I a bad son to him?" I began telling her about my reunion with dad.

"Oh, sweetie. You're not a bad son to him. He just doesn't see how you've improved to being who you are" Mom said.

"But how can I make him see that way? He's the only living relative I have left" I said, slight traces of tears appearing.

"Sonic, he has taught you one thing, to survive all dangers in the wild. He may never have accepted you for who you are but deep down he still loves you. When you were born, your father and I were so happy" Mother said.

"I guess that is true. He wanted to teach me how to defend myself from danger. But I was too young to understand him. It's just I don't want him to teach me how to hunt because I don't like killing" I explained to her. Even if my father wanted to teach me how to fight in the wild to survive, he should've waited when I'm old enough to understand.

"I understand. If you meet him again try to talk sense into him and try to make him understand. Make him the father you always wanted to have" Mother said.

"I'll try. But also, why did he leave you to die? I didn't want to leave you there but he forced me" I asked with tears streaming down my muzzle.

"There was nothing he could do. He couldn't bear the sight of me dying so he had to let me go. He just wanted you to be safe" Mother said and hugged me. It all made sense now, father didn't really force me, he just wanted me to survive in the wild. But he couldn't raise me without Mom because he knew that I would be depressed without a mother. That's why he abandoned me because he couldn't bear the pain of my mother's death. It's like my green eyes reminds him of my mother's eyes and that was something he couldn't forget about.

"I have to meet him again, without a fight" I said.

"Yes, promise me you'll tell him you have spoken to me" Mother said.

"I promise. I just hope he believes in ghost stories" I joked with her.

She laughs a bit for a few seconds, "I also noticed you have befriended a pink hedgehog" She said.

"Yeah, she nursed me back to health from a bear fight. She's really cute. But I get this feeling like I'm just more than a friend to her" I said with a blush.

"If it is that feeling then it is love. It comes from the heart" Mom said.

"Love? But I can't be in love with her. Werehog and hedgehog don't go together" I said.

"It does not matter. You're almost like a normal person. But your great grandfather never was. Just tell her your feelings and she might return hers" Mother assured.

"I can try. But now I got to get back" I said.

"Take care of her and her family too. Farewell my son" Mother started to fade away.

I shed a happy tear for speaking with my mother again for years, "Farewell mother" I said with a few tears before heading back. I have to tell Amy how I feel for her but I get too shy and nervous because I don't know if she has any romantic feelings for me. But I have to stay strong right now. Then I'll have a talk with father later.

Just then my reflex alarmed me so fast that I moved out of the way from a cougar that almost pounced on me, "Whoa! Jeez!"

"RAAAAWWRR!" The cougar shrieked at me.

"You got the wrong prey, kitty cat. I'm a predator with claws and fangs if you haven't noticed" I said to this wild big cat. But this cat is in the mood to fight with me. I don't have time to deal with him but I'm happy to fight a big cat, "Oh, great. You wanna fight? Is that it? I'm not in the mood to fight you, buddy. But this will take a few seconds"

"RAAAAAHH!" The cougar leaps at me and we wrestled. Then in a swift move I clawed at the cougar's face, making it let go of me.

"That's right! Run like a scaredy cat!" I shouted as it ran away. Well, that was too easy. Good thing I'm not injured again; now to get back to Amy's house.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic really should be back by now, he's been out for a while. I am really worried about him but I'm sure he's all right. He's very brave and smart. And soon he….Oh, he's back. He came back into the house, "Hi Sonic" I waved.

"Ames, you wouldn't believe me but I saw my mother's spirit" He told me, I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Really? Didn't you hallucinate?" I didn't believe him.

"If I was really hallucinating I would end up bumping my head if something isn't real. But it was real when I saw her talking to me" Sonic explained to me.

I started to believe him, "Did she really miss you?" I asked.

"Yeah and she told me that my father abandoned me because he knew I would be depressed without her and he couldn't bear the pain of her demise. So he really cared for me" He explained.

"That makes perfect sense. But I still don't understand why he left you just like that" I said.

"My guess is my eyes remind him of my mother's eyes. That's why he abandoned me because he wanted to forget about my mother's eyes" He said.

"Possibly. But he kept you alive" I said.

"Yeah, but I still suffered from loneliness for years" Sonic said.

"But you're not alone, not anymore. You got us" I said and hugged him.

"Yeah. Though I still have one relative that is alive. My father" Sonic said.

"You and he can settle and fix up the mistakes he has done to you. He has a chance of reforming" I placed a hand on his cheek. He tenderly held my hand.

"Ames, I have something to say" Sonic said and lowers my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ever since you saved me from that wild bear, brought me back to health, made friends and being at my side, I got a new feeling building up" He explained.

I knew where this is coming because I always had a strong feeling too but I was too shy to tell him that. Looks like both of us are feeling the same way, "Me too. My heart is warmed up by the sight of you" I said.

I was about to kiss him but got interrupted by my Grandma standing near the door, "Oh, you're back Sonic" She did not notice that I was gonna kiss him.

"Yeah, I was gonna hug her" Sonic lied.

"Oh, so where were you?" Granny asked again.

"Running around in the forest like a wild wolf" Sonic said.

"Oh, okay. You didn't fight anyone again?" Grandma wondered.

"A cougar but I scared it off. I wasn't in the mood to fight because I did not wanna get injured again" Sonic said.

"It's a good thing you didn't get hurt, Sonic" I said to him.

"Yeah. And also, Mrs. Rose, I saw my mother's spirit. I know most people don't believe in ghosts but I heard her voice" He said.

"It seems you really miss her" Granny said.

"Yes and she told me something. My father didn't abandon me on purpose, he wanted forget every memory of my mother's death and he knew I would be depressed without her" Sonic said.

"Trauma" Granny guessed.

"You could say that" Sonic said.

"And he told me that his father actually do care for him" I said.

"But if he really cares about you, he shouldn't be so aggressive like a savage animal" Granny said.

"He's been in the wild for too long" I said.

"Yeah, if I find him I'll reason him without a fight. I am a wild werehog but my mother's kindness held onto me from going completely savage" Sonic said.

"If you'll go looking for him, I'm coming with you" I said.


	15. Forgiveness

**12/04/17**

 **36 Reviews, 18 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
That morning I was in my thoughts of how close we were to kiss last night. I feel my heart warm up by the thought and saw Sonic still asleep. I scooted up to him and pet his quills. I wonder if hedgehog and werehog can go together as romantic lovers. There's no rule against it. I think. Then I heard Sonic woke up with a groan.

"Morning Ames" Sonic groaned.

"Morning Sonikku" I said sweetly.

He got on all fours like a dog and stretched his arms and legs. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was in that position, "Slept well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and for sure you remember when we almost kissed?" Sonic blushed.

"Eh, yeah" I blushed at that thought too.

Just then, a wild dove flew into my open window and landed on Sonic's head, "Coo coo coo" The dove looked around while Sonic has a shocked look.

"Get off my head, pigeon. My head is not a bird's nest" Sonic growled lowly.

"That's no pigeon, Sonic. It's a dove" I said to him.

"Oh, it's hard to tell them apart. Please don't let it poop on my head" Sonic whimpered like a dog.

"Shoo! Shoo! Fly!" I waved at the dove and it flew out the window, "Birds" I chuckled.

"Man, when it comes to birds I get a little annoyed when they leave their feathers all over the place" Sonic said.

I agreed and scoot closer to him, "I know but not all birds are annoying" I said.

"True. Anyways, I feel like having delicious berries again" Sonic said with his tail wagging.

"Okay" I picked up the basket to go out with him to pick berries.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy was wearing her pink shirt, blue leggings jeans, and her red boots. And of course, her red hooded cloak. We both headed out in the woods to find some fresh blue berries. But there are other berries as well. And I have to keep an eye on Amy because I don't want other dangerous predators to attack her. My ears have very sharp hearing to alert me when there's danger around. I then heard Amy humming to herself. That made me feel too happy to hear her beautiful voice; same way how my mother used to hum to me to help me sleep like a cute little pup. I walked over to her and picked berries alongside her, "You have a beautiful singing voice, Amy" I said.

"Aww….thanks" Amy replied sweetly.

Suddenly, something hit my head hard but the weight was a little light, "OW! What the?!" I looked up that it was a squirrel on the tree that dropped its acorn, "Great, a cute little squirrel" I said sarcastically while rubbing my head. The squirrel squeaks and climbs away. I sigh and look back at Amy.

"You got hit by Sally's tiny cousins?" She joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I just didn't expect a wild squirrel to pop out of nowhere" I chuckled.

"Really? Hehehehe…..By the way the basket is not full yet" Amy said.

"Okay, less talk more berries" I joked.

The last hour we have picked many berries and we decided to have a break on the hills. I ate a few berries like a wolf without eating like a wild animal. For a werehog I don't eat vegetables because my wolf instincts don't like the taste of it. But on the other….paw…..wolves can eat berries.

"Now I wonder if you have an idea for what we can do with these berries. Jam?" Amy asked me for options.

"I dunno, maybe jam" I replied.

"All right. Just hope I got enough sugar for it" Amy said, folding her arms behind her head. I then laid next to her.

"So, was your grandmother an author of the legend story?" I asked her.

"Kinda. But she 'was' the red riding hood" She said.

"Then that makes my great grandfather the wolf" I said.

"And us the descendants" Amy said.

But my ears went down that my ancestor was a beast while I'm not, "Ames, you think our relationships will work? I mean my great grandfather ate your grandmother and her grandmother before" I said uncertainly.

Amy looked at me without saying a word for a few minutes before she came up with an answer.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Oh, its gonna get hard to say about our relationship as my grandma and her own grandmother got eaten by Sonic's great grandfather. But a relationship is worth a try, "Our relationship will work out, Sonic. We are the descendants but we are different than how that legendary story goes" I said.

"You're the kindest girl there is. And the fact that I love you more than a friend" Sonic said.

This made my heart warm up, "I love you too no matter what you look like" I said, closing in on him, "You are a werehog on the outside but deep down you're a hedgehog on the inside. To me you are a good guy with a good heart" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Yes, my sweet rose" Sonic said softly as our lips got closer and that was our first kiss. I closed my eyes as we kissed. I also heard Sonic's tail wagging back and forth. The kiss was full of warmth, love, and passion. We then broke apart smiling at each other. I noticed that Sonic was about to howl in happiness but I quickly put my hand on his mouth.

"Let's not attract wolves" I said.

"Right, sorry" He chuckled nervously.

I chuckled at how adorable he is, "You're so cute like a puppy"

"Thanks my cute rose" Sonic licked my face and pinned me down, licking my face like mad but it was for fun though.

"KYEHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAP!" I laughed too hard, trying to push him off.

Sonic got off me and I gasped out after laughing too hard, "I didn't know you're so ticklish" He chuckled.

"Guess I am" I said and picked up the basket of berries.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
We were about to head back home to have some dinner together. I really should have some chili dogs again. Manmade food is better than hunting fish in the wild. The reason why I don't hunt deer is because I would end up becoming like a crazy bloodthirsty beast with blood on my paws and teeth. Or worse, end up on top of the food chain. I rather be casual like my Amy. And also work on my wolf instincts too. It feels really great that Amy and I are a couple right now. I thought werehogs and hedgehogs can't go together but I realized that it doesn't matter what we look like. But now, Amy and I are closing in to the house. All of a sudden, I sense my father's scent and he wasn't alone. I can't make out the other scent but it smells like an old werehog.

"Amy, get behind me" I said quietly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I can smell my father and an old werehog" I whispered.

She got behind me while I move my eyes around to find where my father is. Then I see two figures appear and I growled in defense when father showed up, behind him was a grayish blue elder werehog with a walking stick.

"Hello father and…." I said but I have no idea who that elder werehog is.

"Hello son. I brought Grandpa with me so we can talk" Father.

"My grandfather?" I gasped.

"Long time no see, Sonic. My, you've grown" Grandfather said.

"Yes and don't tell me you want me to be feral too" I said.

"Of course not, young pup. Oh, I see you have a girl" Grandfather said.

"Uh….yeah" I blushed when Amy stepped out.

"The name's Amy Rose" Amy said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Grandfather said.

"Father, I know the reason why you abandoned me" I said.

"What is that?" Father asked me.

"The spirit of mother, your lover came to me last night and told me everything. She knew that you abandoned me because you wanted me to live and that you knew without her I would be very depressed and you wouldn't be able to take care of me. You helped me to survive in the wild long ago. She knows that you did that because you care for me" I told him.

He gave me an astonished look and then a remorseful one, "Sonic, you're right about that one. I abandoned you because I knew without your mother I would not be able to raise you on my own. And Sonic, I am so sorry of all my rash and uncaring behavior in the past. Will you forgive me and I'll be the father you always wanted to have, not the monster that my own grandfather was" He said in a sad tone, showing he truly means it. After hearing those words I ran up to him and hugged him.


	16. Love

**12/11/17**

 **38 Reviews, 18 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I hugged my father and noticed that he didn't push me off, "Sonic, can you forgive me for my past actions and for a day ago?" Father said and hugged me back.

"I forgive you, father. Promise me you'll never hurt me or my friends again" I said.

"I promise my son. Who's that girl's name over there?" He asked who Amy was.

"The name's Amy Rose and as I told you before I helped Sonic back to health" Amy said.

"Interesting" I heard Grandfather said, "You young lady did the selfless act to save my grandson from death by what?"

"I was attacked by a wild bear but she saved me" I explained.

"A wild bear?" My father gasped.

"Yes. It almost killed me but I survived thanks to her and her family" I said.

"Really? Good" Father said.

"And for a whole month we got along" Amy said.

"And I learned everything about society from the town and met new friends; Sally and Amy's cousin Rob" I said.

"Wow, our boy is learning something new" My grandpa said.

"And the truth is….Amy and I are in love" I walked up to Amy holding her hand. My father and my grandfather were surprised by this, a werehog falling in love with a mobian hedgehog.

"That's new. My father was way too gone into savage to love anyone" Grandpa said.

"But he did have a wife, did he?" I asked.

"Yes he did but she left him when she realized he went too far" Grandpa said.

"He's very savage. That is why I don't want to follow his footsteps" I said, crossing my arms.

"He was so savage that he lost the ability to speak. That happened the last day I saw him" Grandpa.

"That's terrible" Amy said with an expression of sadness.

"Indeed" Grandpa nodded.

"And I guess that my Grandma will have a hard time to trust you both" Amy said.

"If she sees us the way she saw Sonic she might" Father said.

"I'll be there" I said, I hate to see my Grandfather living in the wild with my father like this. He does have his walking stick but he's still too old to handle himself, "Come along with us home" I offered them.

"Very well" Father and Grandpa accepted.

 **(Rob's POV)**  
I was helping Granny with dinner while waiting for Amy and Sonic to return with a basket of berries. Our blue werehog really enjoys blueberries a lot like a wolf. I just hope he hasn't eaten too much of it. Well what do you know he probably has an obsession of berries. I am reminded of the time my ancestor Robin Hood who stole from the rich and gave to the poor ones out of Prince John's clutches and had his freedom fighters alongside him. He was among the greatest archers ever. Somehow he inspired me into becoming a master of archery. But I never steal anything. But I did have helped folks during my life.

Just then I heard Sonic and Amy walking inside but I saw two figures walking behind them. I recognized one of them as Sonic's uncaring father and the other one looked like an elder and could only walk with a cane.

"Oh, dear. More werehogs?!" Granny got scared.

"Grandma, calm down. I think Sonic has talked sense into them" I assured her. They got in and now I better hope she does not freak out at seeing them.

"You brought two more werehogs Mr. Sonic?! Why?!" Grandma asked.

"They're my relatives; my father and my grandfather. Don't worry, they won't eat you" Sonic said softly.

"Better be so, because that one bears a striking resembles to the one who ate me and my grandmother alive" She points at Sonic's Grandfather.

"Hey, I'm nothing like my savage father. Take it easy" Sonic's grandfather said.

"Grandma, don't panic. I know that memory haunts you but it's all in the past now" Amy said.

Granny's face softened up and she pats her hand on Amy's shoulder, "You're right dear. I can't judge the descendants" Grandma said.

"Yes. And also in the woods while we picked berries I forgave my father" Sonic said.

"It's true. And also I'm glad that by your help that you helped Sonic back to health" Sonic's father said.

"No worries" I said.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Now that Sonic's remaining family has befriended mine and we have talked through. We sat at the couch in the living room together at the fireplace. I am glad that Grandma has learned that Sonic's grandfather is not as savage as his own father.

"You really do have your mother's eyes, young boy" Sonic's grandpa said.

"Yeah, I really wish she was here right now. She would have been proud that the relationship between dad and I are fixed. And that I got Amy as my girlfriend" Sonic said, that made me smile.

"I never believed that a werehog could fall in love with a hedgehog. Our ancestors never fell in love with hedgehogs" Sonic's father said.

"Then that makes me and Sonic the first ones" I said.

"Yeah, you're right" Sonic's father said.

"Say, can Sonic and I have a private moment please?" I requested.

"Go ahead" Grandma said and both Sonic and I headed back to my room.

When we were alone, Sonic and I sat at the window, "Sonic, are you happy that you have reconciled with your father?" I asked him.

"Yes I am; and that he approves the first time ever and that he accepted our relationship" Sonic said and nuzzled on my quills to show affection. Suddenly he licked my cheek which really surprised me but he quickly stopped, noticing that he blushed red, "Uhh…sorry. That was my wolf feelings of….affection" He stammered.

"Eh, it's okay my Sonic wolf" I shrug it off. I can understand that dogs and other wild canines lick to show kindness, love, care, and affection, "Sonic you're the most handsome boy I've ever seen and you're not just an animal" I said.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"You're also a person with a heart of gold and from the heart comes love" I said.

He smiles and gave me an eskimo kiss and I giggled a bit but then I kissed him on the lips with passion. We wrapped our arms around each other and then we pulled apart for air.

"I love you Amy Rose" Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic the Werehog" I said.

Just then, his nose twitched like he smells something good. I smelled something too and it smells like chili dogs. His reaction made him get too excited and he ran on all fours to head downstairs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but smiled in happiness. I followed him downstairs to join dinner.


	17. I Hate Water

**12/15/17**

 **39 Reviews, 18 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
For dinner I was having chili dogs. I almost lost control of myself but I managed to act casual and normal for Amy. I'm guessing that women don't like seeing men eating food like a pig. It would not be cool to do that. If I want to be like myself I have to be like a person than a wild animal.

"So what have you learned in town before you met me again?" Father asked me.

"A lot. I met a friend of Amy that was a chipmunk and squirrel mix" I said.

"A chipmunk hybrid?" Dad was curious.

"Yup, her name is Sally Acorn" I said.

"She's a childhood friend of mine" Amy said.

"I see. Anything else?" He wanted to hear more.

"Well, I learned more of Amy's family history too" I continued.

"Interesting. Like what?" He asked.

"She grew up with her grandmother and cousin after her parents passed away" I said.

"Yeah. And ever since I met Sonic a month ago, I thought that the legendary story was gonna be the same but it didn't" Amy said.

"It turned out the werehog falls in love with red riding hood" Rob said.

"True" Amy's grandmother chuckled.

"Looks like we should make our legendary story true" I said, since Amy's grandma wrote the story about it her childhood.

"Yes, it could be a sequel to my story you could say" Amy's grandma said.

"I agree. So it can show the ancestors getting along" I said.

"And descendants" Amy said.

"Yes, that the descendants knows how the ancestors gets along after their own" I put it together.

"But everyone believes that werehogs don't exist. They only believe it exists in fairy tales" My dad said.

"Then what do we do? Reveal ourselves for the public?" Grandpa said.

"Even though I hate hiding but werehogs should not reveal themselves to normal people in public. Some people might think werehogs are just movie actors in costumes" I said.

"But think if they try to pull the mask off young man. And they realize we're real" Grandpa said with a smug grin.

"Or real make-up and dyed fur" I said.

"Oh, right. Well they wouldn't attack a werehog who is old but not defenseless" Grandpa said.

"Nope because attacking or killing old creatures is wrong" I said.

Grandpa nods before Amy had something to say, "No one should attack monsters before they get to know" She said.

"If anyone was very….what's a good word? Insightful?" I said.

"Yes, insightful. Anyone can be very insightful" Amy said.

"Yes. Well not everyone" I said.

"I really enjoyed your family dinner, Mrs. Rose. But now I gotta go do my nocturnal stuff" My father said.

"Father, please don't hunt prey or people. You made a promise" I said, being serious with him.

He smiles at me and gave me a hug, "Anything for my blue boy. Gonna stick to fish" He said.

"I'm glad you agreed with me, father" I said before he headed out with grandpa.

"And we'll be sure to watch out for poachers, young boy" Grandpa said.

"Good luck with dad" I gave them thumbs up. They waved good bye before I looked at the Rose family, "What?" I saw them staring me weirdly.

"Looks like you need a bath" Amy smirked.

"Not again! You know I hate water" I moaned in embarrassment. The last time I had a bath as a wolf, it wasn't pretty.

 _ **(Flashback)**_  
 _During when Amy first saw me turned into a wolf, she forced me into the bathtub to clean me up. I tried making sad puppy noises but she knows I'm faking it._

 _"Not this time, Sonikku!" She takes the shampoo bottle and pours it on my back._

 _"This is my worst nightmare! Is there other ways to be clean without the use of water?!" I whimpered in fear._

 _"It is the only way to clean you" Amy said and I was covered in foam._

 _"Man, I hate water! I never get along with water!" I growled lowly._

 _"Oh, you silly wolf" Amy ignored me and brushed me._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

I gulped nervously because I'm not in my wolf form but this is gonna get….crazy. Amy dragged me to the bathroom and locked the door, "I like dry land. Anything but water" I whimpered like a puppy.

"Oh, god! Don't make me force you in!" Amy glares at me and fills the tub.

I gulped in fear from her glare, "Okay, okay!" I get into the bathtub after removing my clothes and shoes while Amy turned around for privacy. Once the tub was filled with water, Amy gives me the soap and brush, "Why do I have to do it?" I moaned.

"Because you have hands and you're a big boy. And I'm sure you and the water will get along pretty good" Amy smirked.

I whimpered like a wolf to get her to do it for me because I am too scared to get along with the water, "Urgh! Fine!" She growls in defeat and brushes my back with soap, "But you're gonna brush your lower body yourself. No questions asked" She said.

"Okay then. And I still won against the argument. Score 1 for the werehog" I chuckled.

"Hmph, next time I won't fall for that cute puppy noise again. Now, I'll leave you in privacy for that" Amy pulls the shower curtains.

Moments later after finishing taking a bath; well Amy did my back and quills while I did my upper and lower body without having her to watch because it's way too embarrassing. No questions asked. Glad to be on dry land because I am still not used to being touched by water. But my fur takes forever to dry. If I was a human I would be dry fast because human skin is waterproof. But hair or fur is not waterproof. I wore sweatpants while Amy is drying my fur and quills with her hairdryer. I don't know why but I kinda like it; it makes my fur dry faster. We then got back to Amy's room.

"Finally, dry land!" I sigh in relief.

"Sonic you need to overcome your fear of water" Amy tried to calm me down but it's not easy being hydrophobic.

"I'm trying but it's too hard. Yes I do drink water but I don't like being in the water" I said.

"I understand Sonic. Fear is a defense mechanism" She said.

"What do you fear?" I asked Amy.

"I fear…..perverts" She said quietly.

"Perverts are just hormone overdriven people who just want girls for their bodies" I said.

"That's why I get scared of losing my virginity and my innocence" She said with her ears down.

"Nobody will do that by force and it's too early for us too in our relationship" I said.

"Yeah. We're still very young as teenagers" She said.

"I know" I agreed and we looked out the window to see the view of the town.

 **(Father's POV)**  
It was fun having to fix my relationship with my son and accepted he's in love with a normal hedgehog. And my father was right that my own grandfather was very savage and lost in mind. I should have known that and not being too arrogant and disapproval. My son really does have his mother's kindness and her heart as well. Oh, that day she left us haunts me still. But I still feel ashamed for treating my son badly.

"Son, I know the past is painful but you can change for the future" My father said.

"Yeah. To fix up the mistakes I've done further" I said and looked at the moon and then back to him, "He trusts me now already"

"And you trust him too" He said.

"Yes. Now I have to plan what I'll do when I meet him and the Rose family again" I said.

"Take them out somewhere and you get to know them more" Father suggested.

"That would be a good idea but there are poachers around" I said.

"True. But we'll figure something out. Even though the new moon turns us into normal hedgehogs for one day" Father said.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Now let's get some rest. We are old but we feel young on the inside" He said.

"I'm only 45" I replied and walked in a cave.


	18. Fishing

**12/21/17**

 **40 Reviews, 18 Favs, 11 Follows.**

 **Christmas is almost here. Merry early Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a great Christmas this year. :)**

 **Jules belongs to (c) Archie/IDW.**

 **I don't own Justice League.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
That morning when the new moon came out, I was turned into a normal mobian hedgehog again. Amy thought of spending some time with me at the movie theaters to see the movie Justice League. I accepted because it's been a month since the last time I went to the city with her as a hedgehog, "I'm so excited to see the movie, Sonic. I hope it's better than that garbage movie Batman vs. Superman" Amy said.

"How was it garbage?" I asked her.

"The actor that played as Lex Luther didn't look good. But I kinda liked the scene where Wonder Woman appeared" She said.

"Okay then. Well, I suppose they have done it better this time" I said, heading to the cinema with Amy. As we got inside I smell popcorn.

"I'll buy us large popcorn and two drinks, Sonic" Amy said, heading to buy snacks. I looked around seeing several movie posters; some were upcoming ones or ones that is airing so far. Comedy might be something for me.

"See something interesting?" Amy asked while carrying the tickets and snacks.

"Yeah. Now let's go see the movie" I said to her.

While watching the movie, I laughed at some parts of Flash. His speed is almost like mine. Even Amy thought these parts were funny. Soon, we saw the part where Superman is resurrected but doesn't remember who he is and starts to attack the team. When Flash did his speed, I laughed at his shocked reaction that Superman can see him. Possibly due to his super hearing he saw Flash. Well, I hope he remembers soon. Well he seems to regain his memories when Alfred brought Lois Lane to the scene. While we watched the movie we got to the part where the heroes battle Steppenwolf and Superman joining; that fight was really incredible, "Amazing, Ames. I love this movie" I whispered to her.

"Me too" She said.

As soon as the movie was over I headed outside with her for a walk in town, "This is my first time to go watch a movie in movie theaters" I said.

"Glad to hear that. Sally and I often went to the movie theaters when we were kids during Saturdays" Amy said.

"Wow, every Saturday?" I was curious.

"Not every Saturday anyway" Amy corrected.

"I see. That movie was great. Except for the water scene" I shuddered at the scene of water.

"You couldn't help it. Besides, Aquaman has water powers and telepathy with sea creatures" Amy said.

"Yeah. But I am surprised that Flash burns calories really fast" I chuckled.

"Like he can devour lots of food and then just burn calories" Amy said.

"Yup, I can burn calories too by doing some running and jogging" I smirked.

"Yes you do. But you got your limits. Also, how do you keep your lunch down whenever you run too fast?" Amy said.

"It depends" I shrugged.

"Well, I better not know" Amy said.

"Right. So what's next?" I wondered.

"Let's go find your father and grandfather in the woods" Amy said.

"All right then" I agreed and headed to the woods with her. It's still day time and it's somewhat safe to walk in the woods. I just hope we'll find them soon. I got their scent after all.

"How do you sense danger? Humans can't sense danger unless they can hear or see" Amy asked.

"I can both hear and smell danger, Amy" I said.

"Like an animal" She smirked at me.

"Heck yeah" I smirked back. Then I saw my father and grandfather sitting near the cave in their normal forms. Father looked like me in normal form but had different eye color.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

"Oh, hell there Sonic. And you brought Amy with you?" Dad got on his feet and walks up to us.

"Yeah, we just saw Justice League. It was really great" Amy said.

"Justice League? What's that?" He asked.

"It's a movie. Like entertainment or something" I said.

"I see. Well I have something in mind" Father said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Fishing" He said.

"That could work. What do you say, Ames?" I asked Amy.

"Sure thing. Teach me the way you do" Amy said.

"Well, as hedgehogs we use spears but as werehogs we use our paws and claws" I pick up a stick.

"No offense but I thought you're afraid of water" Amy said.

"Only when it's 10 ft. deep" I said.

"Right, then we go to the Salmon Falls" Amy walked to the direction we were going.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Well this should be interesting how Sonic and his relatives fish as normal people. They said about spears. Fishing rods should be easy but it requires a license. Well, when it comes to wild animals they don't need one of course. Eventually we arrived at the river seeing salmons jumping out of the water together in packs.

"Okay Ames. Watch this!" Sonic took out a long stick and shoves it into the water while standing on rocks. He pulls it up and there was a dead salmon on the other end.

"Whoa, you didn't miss a shot" I smiled.

"Thanks. Wanna try?" He offered.

"Sure" I took the stick, sharpening the point with a pocketknife; gotta make it pointy and sharp so it would be easy to catch fish. Indians in the old days sharpen their spear to catch fish or use a net; either way. I concentrated and threw it into the water. Then I pulled it back up and I caught nothing.

"Like this" Sonic demonstrates and I watched carefully. He then hands it back to me after he caught a fish.

I tried again and this time I caught a big one, "Whoa! I got a big one!"

"Nice catch!" Sonic gave me thumbs up.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You're welcome Ames" Sonic said.

After fishing we made a camp fire to roast the fish, "It took me years to know how to identify flint stones that creates a flame spark" Sonic said.

"I can tell. I often hear that flint stones are used as the tip of spears or arrows" I said.

"Or as knives" Sonic said.

"I use these stones to get the flesh off bones from carcasses" Sonic's father said.

"Only when you're in normal form?" I asked.

"Yes because my claws are nails and teeth are not sharp in normal form" Sonic's father said.

"I see. Well, Rob once had many tricks to get his prey; he is clever at how to get bees' honey" I said.

"Yikes, I stay away from bees. But how did Rob do that without getting stung?" Sonic asked.

"He wore a protecting mask and gloves with jacket and pants, then with a swoop he aimed for the bees' nest and shot it down" I explained.

"He really has a habit with arrows. No offense" Sonic said.

"I know right. And none taken" I said. We then ate the fish we just caught and it sure was good; tastes better than the tuna fish sandwich, "So what have you two been doing last night?" I asked Sonic's relatives.

"I've been planning on how to make it up to Sonic after my harsh attitude affected him in the past. And call me Jules" Sonic's father or Jules said.

"Jules is your name? And you?" I turned to Sonic's grandpa.

"I don't have a name. I called myself Blue because of my fur color" Sonic's grandpa said.

"Suits you well" I said.  
"Thanks. My father never gave me a name. My mother did give me a name but I don't remember it. Being old is hard because I can't remember my childhood" Sonic's grandpa said.

"I understand, Blue. At least you remember ours" I said.

"Yes" He said.

"Heh, I really wish my parents were around here, hoping to see what has become of the family" I said.

"But you do have your cousin and grandmother" Blue said.

"Yes" I nodded.


	19. My Ancestor Returns

**01/09/18**

 **43 Reviews, 19 Favs, 12 Follows.**

 **I apologize for the wait. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now we're in 2018 and I hope this year is a great year for all of us. :)  
**

* * *

 **(Blue's POV)**  
I was going to show Amy and my family something I have in mind. It's an old cottage that used to be the red riding hood hedgehog's grandmother's place, "Well, here it is" I showed them.

"Whoa, it looks old and abandoned. Is this my Great-Great-Great…..Argh! Is this my ancestor's old cottage?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid so. My father's corpse is buried here" I said with shame.

"Well it's in the past. So we won't worry. But still I can't believe it actually happened" Amy said.

"Amy, I am not like him you know" I said.

"I know. But what made him go savage in the first place?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I guess that he let his wild instincts take over his mind; he became more and more like a predator" I was not so sure. If I knew why then I would get answers from my father but it was too late for him when he went savage. But at least my son, my grandson, and I remind sane; now to investigate the cottage. We headed inside and it looked really abandoned on the inside; spider-webs and dust everywhere. It must have been in the bedroom where my father ate Amy's relatives alive.

"My god. What a mess. I don't see blood because it coagulates fast, I think" Sonic said.

"Well you can imagine how my father could awkwardly swallow two people like a snake. But he sure was big" I said.

"Define big" Sonic said.

"Bigger than a bear" I guessed.

"Hey, look what I found" Amy found a picture of her grandmother as a kid. I walked over with Sonic and my son to see it.

On the picture, Amy's grandmother is wearing the same red hooded cloak as Amy is wearing, but the picture is black and white, "She looks very much like you Amy" I said, pointing at the picture.

"She really does look like me" Amy said, looking at the picture.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
The picture of Amy's grandmother really did look a little bit like Amy. Hard to see from black and white color of the picture, "Well, at least the picture still intact" Amy said.

"Yeah, a little dusty but still a good picture" I said.

"Yes. But where are the remains of your great grandfather?" Amy wondered.

"They are buried at the cottage's basement; in a box" Grandpa said.

"Let's have a look" I said.

"No, I don't want to" Amy objects.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to think of what Grandma told me" Amy shuddered in fear.

"Good point" I nodded, "I'll go then" I headed to the basement to see the remains. When I got down there I flicked the switch on and the basement lights up; impressed that it still works. I looked around seeing crates and then I noticed something, a skeletal clawed hand. It's gotta be my ancestor. As I got a little closer to see it clearly, it was scary as hell and it was indeed a werehog skeleton of my Great Grandfather, "Oh my god, how long have you been dead?!" I took a step back because the scent really smelled rotten. I head back upstairs and saw Amy and my relatives looking at me.

"So, what did you see?" Grandpa asked me.

"Your father's skeleton. No offense but he smells rotten. Better not disturb his tomb" I said and I get this feeling that my ancestor is haunting this place.

"Yes, if so much as we touch the remains, things would be bad" Grandpa said.

"How?" My father asked.

"He shall rise again if anyone touches the corpse" Grandpa said.

"Maybe it's just a rumor to scare us" Amy said.

"Possibly, I'm not sure since the corpse is decayed for years" I said but then I heard a creaking noise inside the cottage.

"What was that?" Dad heard it too.

"Sounds like a creaking door" I said and we went to check where it came from. My sharp hearing can identify sounds. Then my eyes widen in shock when it became footsteps; it got closer and closer. It was revealed to be my own ancestor; somehow coming back from the dead. The walking corpse was regaining flesh and blood; I don't know what it's happening right now and this is really not like a scary movie!

"Oh my god!" Amy hides behind me.

"Grrrrrrrr…." My ancestor growled viciously.

"Uhh…..hi. I'm your Great Grandson. It's nice to meet….my undead….ancestor" I chuckled nervously while backing away slowly. I can tell that my Great Grandfather doesn't talk or show any emotions.

"HRRRRAAAAGH!" My ancestor lunges at both me and Amy when suddenly my father appeared and dashed at him.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON AND HIS GIRL!" He yelled and punched him. I never saw my dad do such selfless act as he defended me and Amy. I also saw my grandfather trying to walk out the door. I know why because he's too old to fight back.

"GO!" Father told me and Amy to run.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" I stand up and attacked my ancestor with my father, "AMY GET OUT WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" I yelled.  
"I can't leave you both behind!" Amy said.

"Don't worry about us! You and my grandfather get to safety!" I struggled to hold my ancestor down.

"Please be careful! I don't want to lose you again!" Amy said and ran out the door with my grandpa.

Now I struggled to pin my ancestor down, "He's too strong! Even for an undead werehog this is a nightmare!"

"We must destroy the head!" Father said.

"How?! He's got sharp claws and fangs than ours!" I struggled and pushed my ancestor aside.

"Trust me! We finish him together!" Father said.

"I trust you but we're not in our werehog forms! We don't know how long we'll transform and fight our relative!" I said.

"You just have to think of a strategy!" Father said and got next to me.

We both jumped up and attacked my great grandfather. But my ancestor strikes at us with his claws and shoves us both at the wall.

"UGH!" I groaned from the impact on my back; damn that hurt! Oh, god this is not happening! Fighting an undead werehog! I have to think fast now! I saw my father trying to recover but couldn't get up. This is not good. Fighting as a normal hedgehog won't be easy. I looked out the window and saw the new moon almost changing its phase. Werehog or hedgehog, I can still fight back! One thing I can do as a hedgehog is my spin dash move.

I spun like a pinball and hit my ancestor hard to get him away from my father, "AAAARRGGHHH!" He crashes through the floor.

"Phew, thanks son" Father said proudly to me.

"Let's finish this, father" I held out my hand for him.

"Yes. As father and son" He took my hand and we both looked down into the hole. We both jumped down and we saw my great grandfather recovering instantly.

"Grrrrrrr!" He stumbles back on his feet.

"Oh, crap. I think we made him pissed" I said, I did not like this.

"Let's do this!" Father said and spun into a ball.

"YEAH!" I spun into a ball and we both began using a spin dash move.


	20. Sanity Never Lost

**01/15/17**

 **44 Reviews, 19 Favs, 12 Follows.**

 **Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! :)**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I can't think straight. I couldn't decide what to do. Take Blue away from the fight or help Sonic and his father? Come on, Amy! Think! Sonic and his father are not in their werehog forms and I know that fighting an undead werehog is gonna be very bloody. I can't let them die.

"I'm going back in" I said.

"Amy you can't! It's too dangerous!" Blue objects.

"We can't leave them! And they're not in their werehog forms!" I said.

Blue sighs, knowing that there's no other choice, "Okay, but try to outsmart my father" He said.

"Wait, I still can't leave you here by yourself" I took out my iPhone and called my cousin Rob to come find us, "Come on, Rob. Pick up!" I said.

"Amy?" He answered.

"Rob, no time for questions. Bring your bow and arrows! Find me in the forest! Like now!" I said.

"I'm on my way!" Rob said before he hung up.

"My cousin is on the way. I should make a camp fire so that Rob can find the smoke signal" I said, looking to find some sticks to make fire.

"Here, use this" Blue handed his cane.

"That's kind of you but your cane needs you more" I said and handed the cane back to him.

"Okay" He held his cane.

Few minutes of finding sticks and a flint stone rock, I made a camp fire. While waiting for Rob to come; I was in my train of thoughts of what Sonic and his father are doing right now. I'm really worried about them because they aren't in their werehog forms and I know that fighting as hedgehogs is gonna be very hard. I don't know how long the new moon will change its phase.

Blue and I were still waiting for Rob and we are miles away from the old abandoned cottage.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
He's just too strong! We need to use more than spindashes. Fighting as a hedgehog is like fighting like a man. I still have my speed but I'm getting exhausted, "AAAARRRGGHHH!" I yelled as I used my homing attack at my ancestor. Damn it! I'm breathing too hard from using too much of my homing attacks! Suddenly, he grabs me and pulled me into a bear hug, "AAAGGGGHHH! LET GO OF ME!" I felt his grip tighten, anytime soon he might break all my bones! If I had my sharp teeth I could bite hard to break free but I can't! Come on, moon! Change your phase! Please! I looked out the window as I was being squeezed hard and saw the moon changing its phase. Come on! Come on! I'm about to feel my ribs break any second now!

"Sonic! Hang on!" Father jumped onto my great grandfather's back and hung on to allow me to break free, "I can't hold on for long here!" He shouted.

"GRRRRR!" Great Grandfather managed to let go of me and I recovered my breathing.

"Dad….the moon…is changing" I said between my hard breathing.

The moon outside started to change its phase into a waxing crescent moon; both me and my father started to change. In a few moments we both became werehogs again.

"AAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" We howled.

"BRING IT ON GRANDPA!" Father snarled at my ancestor.

That only made my Great Grandpa really pissed. But we both were not gonna surrender the fight but stand and take him down once and for all. We both ran at him and punched or clawed him. I clawed him in the face; just like a bear did to me on my chest. Then I clawed him on the back and kicked him.

"HEADS UP!" I warned my father. He saw my ancestor coming at him and he uppercuts him. But then my ancestor grabs my father's throat and strangled him! I was about to attack when suddenly an arrow struck my ancestor's back, causing him to drop my father. I turned around and there stood Rob holding his bow.

"Sorry for taking so long, bud" Rob said.

"Rob! You're just in time!" I grinned.

Rob nods and loads another arrow, "Your girlfriend is here to help too" He said.

"Hell yeah!" Amy came in wielding a large hammer in her hands. A hammer? I never saw one of those things.

"Let's finish this!" I came back to my senses and we both charged at my ancestor.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic and I ran towards the ugly beast. I'm happy that Sonic and his father are still alive but the ancestor is still not gonna give up yet. I swung my hammer at him twice while Sonic leaps at his ancestor to use his claws. I whacked my hammer at the ancestor's face.

"AAAARRRRROOOOO!" The beast howled in pain but also in anger.

"Come on, beast! FIGHT!" I taunt him and held up my hammer in defense. Just then, I saw something in his eyes; it was like he's crying out for help or unable to regain his sanity. This doesn't make any sense!

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It seems like his inner self is crying out for help" I said.

"You mean a part of his sanity is still there?" He asked in perplexed.

"It's possible. Look out!" I screamed.

The ancestor strikes his fist at the floor near us but we ducked in time, "HYAAAAHH!" Sonic grabs onto his back and threw him.

This creature can't regain his sanity because his insanity is controlling his mind. I don't know if he's really trapped in there but I think he's suffering from his savage side; unless….something made him go savage in the first place. I need answers about his past but I don't know how exactly. The only one that met Sonic's Great Grandfather is my grandma; and….Sonic's grandpa of course.

"Is there a way to stop him?!" I shouted.

"We should kill him!" Sonic's father said.

"No, wait! We need to know why he's not at peace and how he went savage in the first place!" I said.

"How?! My grandfather has no records of his history!" Sonic's father said.

"Um, actually he does. I accidently took his journal from his remains. Which I shouldn't have did that to wake him up" Sonic held out an old brown leathery journal book.

"Yes but read quick!" Sonic's father said.

"Not now! Let's end this!" Sonic said and we all three of us used our attacks to knock out the ancestor, by both hammer and fists. It knocked him out but not for long.

"Let's go!" I said.

All three of us, including Rob ran out of the cottage before the ancestor regains consciousness.

 **x**

It didn't take long when we made it back to my grandma's house. Sonic and his father only had a few cuts but they weren't bleeding that much right now, "Don't ever scare me like that again! I almost lost you again!" I hugged Sonic.

"Easy Ames! I couldn't let Dad fight alone" Sonic said.

"I know but I couldn't leave both of you" I said.

"Don't forget you brought me in" Rob said, placing his bow aside.

"Now son, show me that journal" Jules requested Sonic to show us the journal.


	21. The Real Truth

**01/18/18**

 **45 Reviews, 20 Favs, 13 Follows**

* * *

 _ **(Great Grandfather's POV; Flashback)**_  
 _I was having a great time with my wife and my 10 year old son in the wild. We were right now roaming around peacefully, "So dad, anything in mind right now?" My son asked me._

 _"Trust me on this one; we're gonna find the perfect spot to prey at" I said._

 _"But no mobians or humans; we don't want to be discovered" My wife said._

 _"Of course sweetheart" I assured her._

 _Much later, we found a deer and killed it for our supper. It was really tasty, despite all the bones. I saw my son fallen asleep on my wife's lap. I guess he ate a lot of meat today and was very tired. I nudged them both gently and got down to get some sleep as well. It was still noon but a nap will get us some energy for night time._

 _An hour later, I woke up when I smelled something good. I don't know what it is but that scent was new to me. I couldn't help but follow and I saw a pink hedgehog wearing a dress and a red hooded cloak, carrying a basket filled with something. I know I'm not supposed to be discovered but whatever that scent is in the basket is really addicting. I followed but I accidently stepped on a branch. The red hooded girl looked at where I was but I hide behind a tree._

 _"Who's there? I know I heard something. Show yourself!" She said._

 _I better keep quiet or I….no! Not that feeling! Must resist! I can't hide forever, I'm gonna have to talk to her. I walked out and revealed myself to her._

 _"What are you?" The little girl asked._

 _"I'm a werehog. We're rare around here" I explained._

 _"I thought you were a wolf. I'm heading for my grandmother" She said._

 _"What's in that basket? It smells good" I asked._

 _"Oh, that's my own pie" The girl showed._

 _"I could try a piece…." I was about to taste it when she snatched it away._

 _"Nuh uh! It's not for you! It's for my grandmother! Get lost!" She yelled._

 _"Urrrgh! Fine!" I snapped and left her. I really need that pie! No, don't go savage! Don't go savage! I can't lose myself! I need to get that pie or I'll go savage! If that pie is for her grandmother then I need to be like her grandmother. I ran on all fours as fast as I can to her grandmother's cottage._

 _When I got there her grandmother was sleeping so I have to do this, disguise as her. I had to do this the hard way; I instantly tied her and hid her in the closet when I took a spare pajamas and hat. I snuck into the blankets and waited for the red hooded girl; licking my lips greedily._

 _Soon I heard her coming in, "Granny I'm here!"_

 _"Oh, hello sweetie. Come here" I imitated her grandma._

 _"Grandma, you sound different" She walked up to me._

 _"I don't feel so good" I lied._

 _"What big teeth you have" She stammered._

 _"So that I'm gonna BITE you!" I shred my disguise. Oh, no! I'm losing it!_

 _"What….big….claws….you have!" She backs away._

 _"To rip you to shreds with!" I said menacingly._

 _I was about to pounce on her when the door burst and a hunter stood there with his rifle, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _ **(End of Great Grandfather's POV and Flashback)**_

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I was very shocked and stunned; my Great Grandfather went savage because Amy's grandma refused to share pie with him, "All this because of not sharing?" I was really astonished too.

"Yes, it's my entire fault. If I did share my pie with him then none of this would have happened" Amy's grandma said.

"So my ancestor didn't swallow your grandmother? He hid her in the closet?" I asked.

"And he didn't eat me whole too. I'm sorry for lying. I didn't want everyone to know what really happened to your ancestor. So I made up the ending of the story" Amy's grandma said.

"It's all right. So what really happened to my Great Grandfather?" I asked.

"He went completely savage but I saw that he was trying to calm himself down but he couldn't. Right after the hunter came he shot your ancestor's heart" Amy's grandma said.

"Ohhh, he did put an end of it a bit" I said.

"But it was the last time I saw him alive that night. My mother was angry and she buried my father's body in the basement of that cottage. And put his journal and other remains with his body" Grandpa said.

"And now he's back from the dead somehow" Dad said.

"Fighting my ancestor will only make things worse. The only thing to make him go back to his resting place is to complete something that he didn't get in his life" I said.

"The pie. But he won't remember me because I'm not a little girl anymore" Amy's grandma said.

"Let me do it. I look a lot like you in your youth" Amy suggested.

"Good idea. But please be careful while Sonic is at your side" Amy's grandma said.

"I agree. You need me in case he attacks" I said and placed my hand on Amy's shoulder.

"How kind of you Sonikku" Amy said, taking my hand.

After we baked the pie we prepared to face my ancestor again, "I hope he can talk again. And understand that I'm his Great Grandson" I said.

"It's worth a try my son. But I don't wanna lose you" Father walked up to me and Amy.

"And I don't want to lose all of you. I lost my mother and I don't want to lose anyone again" I said.

"Now Sonic, go and free your Great Grandfather from his savage self" Father said.

"If he's able to understand that I'm his Great Grandson" I sigh.

"Just be safe" He hugged me.

"I will father" I hugged him back.

Then Amy and I headed outside to find my Great Grandfather at the old cottage, "Okay, be calm Ames" I said.

"I'm perfectly calm, Sonikku" Amy said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Are you very worried about me?" Amy teased me with a grin.

"Of course I am. I don't want you to be killed or eaten" I said.

"Don't be silly" Amy chuckled and dances around with the basket.

I couldn't help but giggle at how cute she does that. Suddenly, we made it to the old abandon cottage. Outside was my ancestor gnawing on a carcass bone. When we got close, he looked up and walks up at us with heavy footsteps; Amy did her best to remain calm with me as he approaches us.


	22. Free

**01/22/18**

 **46 Reviews, 20 Favs, 13 Follows.**

 **Here's the final chapter. Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I was holding out the baked pie in front of Sonic's ancestor without making a move. I was getting a little frightened because I don't know what's gonna happen next. Will the ancestor remember me as my young grandma or will he attack? I just hope he hasn't lost his sanity completely. The beast gets closer to the pie and sniffs it, then looks up as if he's remembering. I don't know if he's having memory flashbacks or recognizing me as my young grandma.

"You…." He thinks I'm my grandmother.

"Hi…I now want to give you some of my family recipe" I said nervously and I handed over the pie, "Please don't attack me" I pleaded.

Damn it! I need to tell him the truth instead of playing along. Just as he was about to take the pie I slowly snatched it away, "Wait. There's something you should know" I said.

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Look, I'm the granddaughter of the girl who refused to share pie with you. My grandma should've realized that you wanted her pie the whole time but she didn't share it with you. She didn't mean to make you go savage. She was afraid of you" I told him and he listened without attacking me, "But when we learned about the real truth from your journal, she realized that if she shared the pie with you then you wouldn't go savage. Right now, she made a pie for you as an apology for what she made you end up as. Please don't be mad at her" I said solemnly. He nods and then ate the pie. Sonic got behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, werehog" I heard Grandma, "I am deeply sorry for rejecting your request to taste. It's my fault"

"Grandma?" I gasped.

"Yes. It has to be me who handles this" Grandma said.

The werehog raised his head and smiles weakly, "All….is….forgiven"

"Papa" Sonic's grandpa walks in with his cane.

"Son?" The werehog recognized his own son.

"Papa. It's me, it's your son" Blue said, walking up to his father, "You remember me? Back when you, mom, and I wandered?" He reminded him.

"Yes" The werehog nodded, "And who are those other werehogs?" He asked.

"I'm your grandson, Jules" Jules appeared before his own grandfather.

"And I'm your great grandson, Sonic" Sonic said.

"Those are your family, including I" Blue said.

"I think it works" I whispered to Sonic.

"Look" Sonic pointed.

I looked and saw his ancestor turning into sparkles slowly. He nods thankfully to us and became a wolf spirit to then swirl away into the sky. He was at peace at last. That's when I heard Sonic and his relatives howling out loud, "AAAARRRRROOOOOO!" They howled to honor their ancestor.

"He's at peace" Grandma said.

"Yes, yes he is" I said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

My ancestor was finally at peace. I saw my mother's spirit of a wolf deep in the woods, "Mother" I approached her.

"My son" She got closer.

"You saw the whole thing?" I asked.

"Yes, and your father is here too" She said with a mild glare.

"Honey?" Father saw my mother.

"That's right, Jules" Mother said.

"Aleena, Sonic and I have talked through" Father said.

"And?" She wanted to hear more.

"I talked about why I left him, I couldn't raise him alone" He said.

"Because he knew I would be depressed without you" I said.

"Sonic. Jules. I'm always with you two" Mother said, "And I am glad you two have been letting your ancestor at peace" She continued.

"Yeah, now that's all over we won't worry about him right now" I said.

"Yes. And Sonic, take care of your girlfriend Amy" Mother said.

"I will, Mother" I said.

She smiles before she turns back to a wolf spirit and floated away. Father and I went back to Amy, her grandmother, and my grandfather, "I saw the spirit of a wolf" Amy said.

"That was my mother. She told me to take care of you" I smiled to her.

"Aww….she sounds really nice" She hugged me.

"She is, Ames" I hugged her back.

"Well, I suppose we should be going back" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's almost midnight" I said.

 **x**

We all headed back to the house in the woods to have our moment together in Amy's room, "Do you think I'm a dog or a wolf?" I teased with a smirk.

"Both because you're wild like a wolf and playful like a dog" Amy teased.

"Oh yeah?" I licked her in the face like a dog.

"Heyahahahahah!" Amy giggled.

"I am your dog boy after all" I joked.

"Yes you are" Amy said and scratched my ear.

"What are you-….." I said but then I feel relaxed and my foot starts kicking back and forth like a dog, "Ohhh yeeeaaaaahhh" I closed my eyes and enjoyed getting my ear scratched.

"Like it?" Amy asked.

I gave her a nod, "Yeaaaaaaah" I panted happily like a dog and my tail wagged.

"You're so cute" Amy said and keeps petting me. Then I rolled on my back and playfully used my cute puppy eyes at her, "Aww….so cute" Amy held my cheeks, "Who's the fluffy werehog?" She teased me by rubbing my cheeks.

"I am!" I panted like a dog.

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek, "That's what I love about you" She said.

"My little Pink Riding Hood" I smirked.

We then shared a kiss together, "I love you my Pink Riding Hood" I said.

"I love you too my Big Good Wolf" Amy said.

 **x**

ONE YEAR LATER  
Amy and I have been in a relationship since then; my father and my grandfather moved in as well to stay. Rob often teaches me how to use bow and arrows. Amy's grandmother still approves of us while my father and I have gotten along pretty well. We even revealed ourselves in public and proven we're not monsters as they think. Among those were Sally and she didn't think I was scary at all but she is just my friend right now. But I sure hope the rest of the world will know that not all werehogs are savage like real wolves. And I also learned that making new friends means that friendship is like a family that brings them all together. As well as love conquers hatred and selfishness. It's like they always say: Don't judge a book by its cover. Now I hope for sure that Amy and I live happily ever after.

"It's here! It's here!" Amy squealed in excitement and held the package box. I know why she's excited. It's the new book that her grandmother wrote months ago for a sequel of Red Riding Hood. She opened the package and it was indeed the sequel of the book.

"Ah, nice work. 'The Red Riding and the Werehogs'." I read cover of the book.

"Let's read it together. What do you say, Sonikku?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, now scoot aside" I sat on the couch with Amy to read the book with her.

A while later, we finished reading the book, "…And the werehog ancestor of Sonic was set free to rest in peace along with his mother's spirit, who told him to take care of Red Riding Hood; and they lived happily ever after. The End"

"Not so bad I must say. It's so magical" I gave the book 5 out of 5 stars.

"I agree, Sonic. It's like a dream come true. We've experienced a lot" Amy said.

"Heck yeah. But the most important thing is that we're a big family" I hugged her.

"Yeah, now that your relatives live here; your mother would be proud" Amy said.

"She is proud with us being in love" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah" Amy said.

Then we decided to go to the grass hills to have a view of the sunset together.

 **The End**


End file.
